


The Demon Prince

by AprilLilypegasi, GanondorfDragmire24



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Almost died from the Master Sword(Goddess Sword), Betrayal, Ghirahim has the worst life with Link around as a kid, Killer Master Sword, Link a half demon prince, M/M, Pet Leopard, Pet Undead horse, Pet dragon, pet wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanondorfDragmire24/pseuds/GanondorfDragmire24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen by placing a young crazy and insane Link with Demise and Ghirahim? A whole ton of fun, silly and insane stuff that includes the demon lord's room getting messed up, him getting completely messed up, a destroyed castle and a hyper-active demon hero...</p><p>oh and two driven insane demons XD</p><p>The story is long, crazy and shows the hero's entire life and past, how he grew up and what happened so join the hero on his adventures~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and i hope you enjoy this story (i sure did XD) this is pretty much what i think would happen if a demon Link was taken to the castle...and we got FUNNY results ^^
> 
> Warning: I DO have Oc's so don't tell me this or that didnt belong because the pets that Link gets (All but the horse and name) I own the Oc Demon sword spirit and the pets all but the horse which belongs to Skyrim.
> 
> Games that the characters belong to that i don't own: Skyrim and Legend of Zelda
> 
> also Link will be considered "Unknown" until given a name :3 so if you read "Unknown Pov" its just cuz he doesnt have a name on him yet ^^

-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I stretch and decide to take a break by wandering around the surface with my sword spirit following behind me in case I need him. I sigh contentedly at how refreshing the forest is when I notice my servant wandering off. I growl loudly to warn him before roaring at him to return when he doesn't listen. He still doesn't respond and I become a bit nervous as I don't want anything happening to him due to me not being there to protect him. Ghirahim then sends out a signal and I follow it only to find him, trying to coax a young human (?) from hiding. It appears to be a hybrid of human and demon, but it seems scared, far more than it should be... I see a little metal capsule and my eyes widen as I realize that the boy is from the sky. Ghirahim apparently gets too close when suddenly, the human shoots a spike of ice from its mouth, hitting my sword and sending him flying. I'm impressed at the amount of power he has for one so young...  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I bolt to the little thing I came here with and I go inside, hiding from the scary things. I notice a large one with red hair but I just shoot an ice spike at it, my eyes having turned ice blue when that happened but he merely catches it. I just hide, terrified of everything as it’s too strange...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I'm very intrigued by this young one, already so skilled at roughly three years of age. I kneel down, not too close to his hiding place but close enough, trying not to scare him. "Shh, child...I won't hurt you..." I say in Hylian, knowing that if he were to understand any language it would be this one.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I peek out from my little hiding place, surprised he knew that...but I notice that demon from earlier and I shoot another spike at him, pinning him to a tree. Over a few hours the thing called a demon gains my trust and I come out of hiding, waiting to be hated on but he instead pulls me close, saying I shouldn’t be tossed out like this. I just snuggle, instantly falling asleep easily from the comforting warmth...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile softly when he falls asleep and I get to my feet, keeping the young boy in my arms. He just gets comfortable and I start walking back to the portal to the demon world, Ghirahim following behind me.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I shift in my sleep, my wings shifting a bit and I snuggle a bit more into him, my horns bumping into his chest. My tail flicks around as he moves, keeping my body alert as my mind sleeps...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
My smile softens and we soon arrive at the portal, me looking around once more before stepping through it. The other demons look up when they see me enter, most of them wanting to rush at me and start talking, until they see the sleeping boy in my arms. They all stay back, knowing that I likely wouldn't be happy if he woke up.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I notice the change in the air, sounds and smell quite quickly and I wake, looking around. The demon holding me is a bit surprised that I just randomly woke but the one next to him...with a PRETTY SPARKLY! I stare at the sparkly thing for a bit before pouncing him and nabbing it, bolting to the other side of the fire hair demon, holding the pretty jewel and looking at it. He picks me up again and just lets me hold it, me just staring at it and the demon realizes its missing but he huffs when I have it.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I chuckle softly at Ghirahim's reaction to the boy taking his earring and I notice the level of awe that the boy is looking at it. I bet he hasn't seen anything like it before, or he just likes the way that it looks.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I wave it around a bit before looking around when he gets started walking again but I suddenly see a weird skeletal horse with purple fire mane and tail break loose and the demon holding me sighs “Arvak again!? That horse has to be under control!” a few other winged demons tries to tame it but I look around and I decide to go towards the thing. I wiggle until I get loose, having used my wings before, and I land on a wall before I land in front of the horse. It looks at me, snorting a bit and I just look at it, reaching a hand out to it. I hear one of the demons say he bites but the horse, I guess named Arvak, merely curls his legs and rests his head on my shoulder. I giggle a bit and I get onto his back easily, removing the ropes around his neck. He easily walks around but I squeal when I fall off, using my wings to get back on...only to get taken off by the fire haired demon...i whine but the horse simply goes back to its stall and I make a soft whine of disappointment, having wanted to play with my new friend more...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I carry him to the castle quickly, trying not to let anything else distract him. I know he needs sleep if the way that he fell asleep almost instantly on me earlier was any indication.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
With no more distractions I slowly start to fall asleep but I give the fire haired demon the sparkly before I fall fast asleep, not wanting to drop it, and I snuggle into him as I sleep peacefully.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
When he hands me the earring, I give it back to Ghirahim, both of us knowing that there's a second one to the pair that we could give the boy. I take the boy to a spare bedroom near my own and tuck him in; making sure that he's comfortable. I see a blue diamond earring get set on the nightstand and I nod at Ghirahim, both of us leaving the room quietly.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I wake late in the morning and I see the earring but food as well and once I eat and drink the water I grab the sparkly and I leave, exploring the rooms but the second I find one room I open a box and I squeal at all the SPARKLYS!!! I get into all the stuff, all the sparkles scattered across the room and I mess with sparkly clothing, belts, gloves and MORE! I squeal happily at everything and I mess with everything even the shoes but I spot make-up and I sneeze when I accidentally dump it on the floor. I get powder EVERYWHERE and I paint the walls with the stuff, making finger marks on the bed, walls, cabinets, drawers, the GIANT mirror and even the ceiling since I can fly. Once it’s all used up I find bottles of liquid and I decide to crack them open with my claws and get the entire room messy, making it stink with weird smells...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I walk beside Ghirahim as we come back from a meeting and soon, I notice that he stopped walking. I turn around to find him staring into his room with horror painted across his face. I peek in and I see the little boy freeze from what he was doing; only now noticing our presence. I start snickering silently at exactly how messy the room is, knowing how much Ghirahim HATES his room being dirty in any way. The entire room is destroyed, no spot left the way it was, and it's completely covered in stuff and it smells horrible due to the mixing of Ghirahim's perfumes.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I just watch, another bottle in my claws as the demon carefully steps into the room, hating the smell but I look up at him, being filthy and I suddenly climb him, getting him filthy and I dump the bottle I had in my claws on his head snatching a few more and making him stink before dumping the last of the powder on him and grabbing the one blue sparkly and bolting out of the room, tracking stuff where I run and brush into things, laughing playfully.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I just sigh, knowing that the servants that clean this hallway won't be happy. I start going after him, trying to think of a good place where he could actually make a mess and have no one care. But first, he needs to be cleaned of the makeup and perfume.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I notice him chasing me but too late I look forward and I bump into one of the servants carrying a bucket of water, getting it dumped on me and the entire floor, making it slippery but I bolt, laughing at the chase as I think it’s a game. I track water and wet make-up powder and I yelp when I turn the hall, ramming into another demon who drops one of the bags of flour on my head but I merely run off, tracking flour now and when I flap my wings it gets EVERYWHERE as I run, giggling and laughing as I’m having fun!  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I groan at having to chase the young demon around the entire castle but I quickly start after him, not wanting him to dirty the entire castle. He's fairly fast due to his young age, but I know that I'll catch up with him eventually, as he has to run out of energy sometime.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
When my legs start to get tired I go on all fours to run a bit easier and I dart past some important demons, getting a few dirty as I run past them but I yelp when the demon from earlier suddenly appears and catches me, me squirming in his grasp but I manage to get away, having him more filthy. I eventually get to the throne room, getting the entire room filthy before snuggling all over the throne itself, having fun getting chased around the entire castle, but I rest in the seat, having gotten a good bit of the castle filthy and a few other demons filthy but I notice the one with the sparkly teleport in and sigh in relief when I stopped but I’m panting.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I hear Ghirahim teleport near me and I look away from the officials who had stopped me, all with questions of who the young demon is. I look at Ghirahim and he says that the boy is in the throne room finally tired out. He then makes a face before telling me that the throne room is a mess. I groan loudly, feeling just like Ghirahim did when his room was messed up. It's likely going to take a while before the throne room is back in order and I hope that by then, I'll have a special room for the young demon to mess up whenever he feels like it.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I randomly make a soft sigh of content, staying still for a while before moving out of the seat and stretching out in another chair, me betting it’s the sparkle demon ones and I make another sigh of content before moving out of it. I stretch, using what magic I know to get my pants dry, and I rest on the floor...the chairs no longer decent enough to sit on without getting wet...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I quickly explain to the officials that I found the young demon yesterday and that he had been afraid of me until I gained his trust. I then head to the throne room, the officials understanding how important that room is. It doesn't take me too long to get there but I sigh quietly when I see what's on the throne, mentally noting to get the boy potty trained and quickly.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I look up when I notice the fire haired demon and he picks me up carefully before teleporting and setting me in a tub. I squeal and I instantly splash crazily in the tub, getting water everywhere on the floor and him and he growls. This instantly makes me stop and I look at him nervously but he is spitting water out and then I realize why he growled...he just got water in his eyes~ I notice the tub is big enough, huge actually, and so to be fun I yank him hard enough to send him tumbling into the tub, getting the entire floor soaked and I squeal, laughing and clapping playfully~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh at this, but maybe playing with him will help him get cleaner... I set up a spell to prevent more water from going over the edge onto the floor, making it so he can pretty much splash as much as he wants to without having to ruin the room to do so.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I giggle as he makes everything he does into a game and I’m having fun, him eventually getting me clean, and I notice the sparkle demon come in. the fire hair one merely mentions what I did and decided to do this since it got me clean. Once I’m clean and dry my stomach rumbles and I look at the fire haired demon. He smiles and carries me, me being a bit to drained to walk around anymore, and I snuggle into him. I’m not tired enough to go to sleep but I can’t walk...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I carry him to the dining room, which was one of the few rooms that managed to go unscathed in his messing around earlier. That and the kitchen if I know my cooks well enough. I know that it is already close to a meal time, so they'll have the food ready to serve when we walk in.  
-=-Unknown Pov-=-  
I smile at the sight of the food when we walk in and I’m hungry but the demon carrying me merely chuckles. Once I’m started on eating the two demons talk, me too interested in food for the moment.   
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
Master asks me if my room is clean and I nod “Yes...everything but the smell...i can’t figure out how to get rid of all the smell and I can barely stand at the damn door for a second without feeling sick...” he sighs and says he will get a special bottle that rids of scent completely and I nod, thanking him. I sigh “I didn’t think the kid would be such a hassle...in ONE DAY he destroyed my room, messed up the castle, ruined the throne and the room itself, got you soaking wet, and now he is peaceful...hey master...” he looks at me, pausing eating “What are we going to call him? He seems to be quite the troublemaker already so...maybe something along those lines? Or with looks? And what about his rank?”  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I think for a bit before saying, "He will be Prince of the Demon Kingdom and we should call him Aurum. He has a lot of gold colored features and it seems to fit."  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I continue to eat happily, just happy to actually be eating before I’m full. Once I’m content I curl up on the chair only for the fire haired demon to pick me up, having the sparkle demon take me to the room I was at earlier and once I’m in bed he leaves. I yawn as I fall fast asleep, tired and worn out from the day’s playdate events~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh slightly and have more servants working on all the mess that he made earlier. It does help that I allow my servants to use magic in their cleaning if it's necessary.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I wake early the next morning and I notice no one is up which makes me hyper. I go to the sparkle demon’s room and make a mess quietly, leaving traps so he can get covered in stuff and I make a mess of many rooms before tracking stuff EVERYWHERE in the castle but soon I can’t help but make things go CRASH and I’m zooming around the places, making things fall over, messing up the throne room again and I hear a faint frustrated cry~ The sparkle demon woke and got covered in perfume again~ I continue to go wild and run around, making tons of noise but I’m super hyperactive and I can’t help but make messes and laugh as it’s so much fun!!  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I faintly hear things crash and I sigh, knowing that Aurum is at it again. I really wish that he could be calm at least SOME of the time... I don't want to overwork my servants...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I yelp when a net is suddenly thrown over me and I get caught. I whine when I see the demons sigh in relief but I’m a mess...i just get taken to the bath, the fire haired demon asking if they wouldn’t mind getting paid double just to keep cleaning even if they are overworking and they nod before leaving. The second I’m in the bath I splash crazily, getting both the fire haired demon and the sparkle demon, who just came in, soaking wet and I’m giggling and laughing, hyper and just crazily full of energy~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh slightly and we start working on cleaning him, though letting him splash around really is the best way to do that. Once he's clean, we dry him off and I pick him up, taking him to the shaman demon just to see exactly why he has this much energy...  
-=-Scale’s Pov-=-  
I look up when the king enters...with a really hyperactive hybrid but I chuckle “So...this is the little bundle of trouble that I’ve been hearing about? I heard he has messed up your demon lord’s room...and your castle which is surprising.” He sighs “Do you have any idea as to why he is so hyper?” I think “No...but let me check...hey kid...here” I give him a magic candy, which he quickly gobbles down but seconds after his energy levels drop greatly and I take the now calm kid into the other room to do a few scans and blood tests to see why he is so hyper.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh, hoping that there's something we can do to keep him calm, knowing that he can't just mess up my castle like this on a daily basis.  
-=-Scale’s Pov-=-  
I sigh and I take the kid back into the room, nibbling on a candy because he hated me when I was doing the blood tests, and I look at my king “he is naturally hyper...there is nothing in his blood nor scans showing anything that is making him hyper. All I can do is this. Leave one candy from this jar next to his bed before you go to sleep WHILE he is asleep. Make sure he can find it and put something next to it as he seems to like sweet treats. You saw what happened when I gave him one of them.” He nods and I hand him the jaw before handing him the now calm and mellow hybrid to him “Also once a week bring him back here because too much of the special candy can damage him without checking at least once a week.” He nods before sighing and leaving with the jar of enchanted candy for the boy and the boy is just nibbling on the candy I gave him, calm and mellow as the candy is in effect.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I'm glad that there is something that we can do to calm him down, though I don't like the fact that it's potentially dangerous to him... I would like it if he could be calm without the candy, but I don't think it would work not giving it to him...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I continue to munch on the lollipop that I was given to distract me from the pain the demon caused. I’m so calm and mellow...i don’t really want to do too much now but the fire haired demon sets me down in a play room while the sparkle demon asks if I’m safe now and he nods, explaining what happened while I play with a few toys like a proper kid instead of the crazed insane kid I was earlier.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I nod slightly, enjoying the moment of calm. It is nice to be able to have him relaxed like this at least for a little while. But I probably should make an area for him to be able to be crazy naturally.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I get told to stay in this room and I nod, just playing with the toys but the sparkle demon gets told to stay with me because even as calm as I am he doesn’t trust me alone. I just continue to play as the sparkle demon goes and sits down to watch me, actually enjoying how calm I am.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I head to one of the unused rooms of the castle, picking one of the larger ones. I look around it and nod, beginning to lay the enchantments for it to clean itself up, making it so he can be as wild as he wants.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
Despite not really wanting to babysit, I am enjoying the fact that the young prince is calm. After a bit, I notice him trying to get my attention and I look at him. "Sparkle snowy~ Come play with me~" I tilt my head, confused about the nickname, before remembering what he'd call my earring combined with my hair color. I see his lip start to quiver when I take too long to answer and I sigh before nodding, going to play with the young prince to prevent him from crying.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I giggle happily and I crawl into his lap, playing with him as I’m in his lap. Eventually he is actually enjoying it and he is so into it we both don’t notice that time is flying by. I giggle as we play, both of us laughing and giggling as we play, him acting like a young demon and it’s fun~  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I continue playing, having far too much fun to even consider stopping, actually enjoying letting my walls down like this.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I finally finish the enchantments and I head back to the room where Aurum and Ghirahim are, only to hear...laughter? And it sounds like Ghirahim's...I know that Ghirahim doesn't laugh often, so I use a spell to make it so I can see through the door. My eyes widen at the way that Ghirahim is playing with the young demon, not used to seeing this kinder and more playful side of the demon lord...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I suddenly squeal and start to laugh when he tickles me as I’m in his lap, both of us laughing and just having fun. Soon we are chasing the other around the room, playful and just laughing but it’s fun and amazing! We can’t help but run around the room, me pouncing him and he squeals as he falls to the floor, both of us laughing and just having fun.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I laugh as he starts tickling me this time and I'm having more fun than I've ever had.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile as I continue to watch before just walking away from the door after removing the spell, not wanting to disturb the moment, as I think this could do the demon lord some good. I guess bringing that little demon into the castle will do both of us some good...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Eventually we settle down and he pulls me into his lap but I go grab a book “Sparkle Snowy~ Read?” he smiles and nods, me climbing onto him as he lies down and uses magic to hold the book in the air as I snuggle on top of him. While he reads I yawn a bit, tired but soon we both fall asleep, the book getting set to the floor.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I come to check on them after they didn't come in the dining room for lunch, smiling when I see them cuddling together asleep. I just leave them be and tell any of my servants to avoid the room to prevent them from being forcefully awoken.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
It’s been 2 years and I’m now 5 years old...but not like I care as I dump another bottle of Ghira’s perfume on the floor of his room while he and daddy are in a meeting~ I mess up his room, making sure I’m clean just to be a pain, before wearing his favorite gold earrings and his favorite necklaces, gloves and a few bracelets and anklets before dashing off to the room daddy made me that I could wreck but I go there for a bit, letting the crazy out before going to the play room, still wearing all the stolen jewelry and I giggle at how much stuff I took, wearing different gloves and way too big clothing but I’m giggling as I am a mischievous prince~  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I walk into my room to get something and growl slightly when it's a mess. I know that the little prince did it and where he likely is, so I go find him. I walk in there and I'm just about to start scolding him for messing up my room, but he gets the saddest look on his face, like he's almost about to cry. I melt at the look and I feel my walls go down, me going to comfort the boy. Part of me knows that this is just to get out of getting in trouble for messing up my room, but the other part doesn't want to see him cry enough to care.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I just snuggle into him, feeling bad for messing up his room but inside I really don’t~ he tells me to stay here and he takes most of the more high priced stuff that I took but leaves me the cheap stuff which is still pretty. Once that’s done I just fiddle around with the stuff and I giggle a bit but I’m bored...  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I take the stuff back to my room before heading back to the prince, knowing that if I leave him for long, he'll likely get into trouble. I also wouldn't mind playing with him for a little bit to entertain him~  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I’m already wandering the castle at this point, to bored not to, and I find a room with armor...i notice a weird black blade that looks to be set in stone but before I can touch it white hands grab me and take me out of the room. I whine but Ghira tells me that blade is dangerous and he takes me back to the playroom...  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I'm really glad that I managed to pull him away before he touched the blade...If anyone touches it who can't pull it out, they become cursed, so I'm relieved that I prevented that from happening...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I play with Ghira, daddy eventually calling us for dinner and I tell daddy about the weird blade but I didn’t get to see it since Ghira took me away from it. He tells me the blade is dangerous for even him so I must stay away and I nod “Ok daddy...” I say sadly but inside I want to go see it~ We eat dinner and I get put in bed by Ghira, daddy having to do paperwork, and I fake that I’m asleep but I wait for a while before I hear daddy go to bed and I wait until midnight, avoiding guards and other late night staff as I go back into the room with the blade. It...starts to glow and I feel drawn to it...i touch the blade, me noticing it shift slightly and I tug at it, feeling it move. I continue to pull until I manage to get it out of the weird stone thing and I look at it...its huge! I hold it...its shockingly easy to hold and its light weight...i wave it around a bit before I notice a slot for something...i brush my fingers against it before remembering something daddy gave me that he mentioned was passed down through his family and I think it might fit...i avoid guards and staff and I make it to my room before I grab the necklace, pulling the gem off of the necklace and I click it into place. The blade glows and I suddenly feel dizzy as I enter a trance like state...suddenly I’m in bed, its morning and I’m confused...what just happened?! Where is the blade?! I look around for it but...it’s nowhere...was...it just a dream? No the necklace chain is on the floor but the gem is missing...i see Ghira come in but he freezes at the door and I look at him confused before he tells me to stay here and I nod, confused about why he seemed...panicked. he shuts the door and I go to the mirror before my eyes widen at having markings on my face and I look at my arms, realizing I have them on my arms as well but...i can’t read them...i look around the room until I notice the blade in the darkest corner of the room...


	2. A Father's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demise gets his temper slightly out of control and is angry at his son...only to realize just how horrible of a mistake he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I DO have Oc's so don't tell me this or that didnt belong because the pets that Link gets (All but the horse and name) I own the Oc Demon sword spirit and the pets all but the horse which belongs to Skyrim.
> 
> Games that the characters belong to that i don't own: Skyrim and Legend of Zelda
> 
> enjoy ^^

-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I run full speed towards the room that houses the blade, completely panicked since I think that he disobeyed and touched it. But when I arrive...the blade is no longer there. My eyes widen in shock, worry and fear running through me. I rush off to Demise, knowing that I must tell him before something bad happens.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Almost out of instinct I raise my hand toward the blade and it floats, me confused when the markings glow but it comes over to me and I hold it. I feel...some sort of power in it and I close my eyes, focusing on it and I unlock it, my eyes turning white and I swing the blade, sending a red beam out and I make the wall crack. I stop the power and my eyes widen at the sheer power with the move but I decide to not do anything else for fear of getting in HUGE trouble already...and for breaking a wall...  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
Demise looks up when I rush into the room, "The blade is gone!! I fear that Aurum touched it despite our telling him it was dangerous!" His eyes widen with fear and we both rush to Aurum's room, both of us taking a step back when we see him holding the blade. "He didn't have that earlier..." I say, loud enough for Demise to hear. We notice the cracked wall as well, but it's not as important as the fact that he is holding the most dangerous blade for demonkind.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I just stare at the blade, it whispering things to me and telling about the history of the demons and Hylia but it gets knocked out of my hands. The blade clatters on the ground before floating, swinging itself at Ghirahim and he backs off before it settles back into my hands. It continues to tell me things, abilities it has, abilities I have in me that I never knew, magic I can learn and more. I just stare at the blade until it goes silent, me having been the only one to hear the whispers but during the entire time I’ve been holding it the markings have been glowing. I look up at daddy and I just look at him, not afraid of getting in trouble anymore for some reason...  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I'm a bit worried about the markings glowing as Aurum holds the blade and I'm betting Demise is as well. I watch as Demise's eyes widen and he says, "The gem in the blade...that's the one from the necklace..." My eyes widen as well in recognition and we're both surprised by this revelation. Fear strikes through us, though, the minute that darkness begins to pool around the young prince's feet...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
The blade whispers a few things, warning me about the darkness and I curl my legs right as a small piece was about to grab me. I growl as it surrounds the entire bed before warriors spring out but before daddy can help I swing the blade hard and they all fall dead, the darkness vanishing. I merely sit on the bed, the dead warriors vanishing and fading, me acting as if nothing happened.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I look at Demise shocked and he returns the look. This blade is going to make him very, very powerful...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I just watch their reaction before a servant tells them they need to be heading to a meeting or they will be late. The blade whispers to me and says I should join the meeting to help catch the bad demons so once their already on their way the blade hovers and follows me as I follow them. Once in the meeting room the markings vanish and the blade becomes transparent but it's only visible to me. Daddy sees me and sighs, wanting Ghira to get me out but I merely avoid him, wandering the room and looking at the demons in the meeting. I get to the last one before the blade whispers to me and says this demon is bad. I go over to him before the blade whispers and says to take the case and the demon merely looks at me before I suddenly snatch the case. I bolt to daddy and I hand it to him which confuses but I growl at the demon trying to get the case back.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I take the case curiously and open it, my eyes widen with the information inside. It seems this particular demon is a traitor... Hmm, I don't know how Aurum knew this exactly, but I'm glad he did... I get one of my guards to grab the demon and handcuff him, taking him away.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Daddy ruffles my hair and I giggle before the blade whispers that there are two more bad demons. I wander the room at that, the blade whispering and telling me the female is bad but she has a tattoo on her neck under her clothing. I walk close to her and she doesn't seem worried but I don't go for the case but her clothing. She demands daddy get me off her since this is indecent but the demon next to me spots the tattoo and yells that she is a spy from the tattoo I showed by messing with her clothing.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I raise an eyebrow at this and have her taken away by a guard after affirming the presence of the tattoo. I'm starting to think that the blade has something to do with why Aurum is able to find the traitors, but I don't mind...It'll help to not have them listening in on our plans...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I continue to look around before finding the last demon that is bad. The blade whispers that he has a letter in his case that has the enemy symbol but it's buried in a secret part of the case. I snatch the demon's case and I bolt but not to daddy. The demon merely walks to me but merely dump out the stuff and bolt to the other side of the room as he cleans the papers up but when a button glows I press it, a click heard and I pull out the letter before rushing to daddy.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I take the letter from my son's hand and my eyes narrow the second I see the symbol of the enemy. I snap, telling the guards to take him away as well, me ruffling Aurum's hair, proud that he found three traitors in one meeting.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I giggle at this and I just stay near daddy now and he watches me for a bit before starting the meeting. I just snuggle into daddy's lap as he and the other demons talk but I'm actually getting more out of this than they think. The blade saves information from the meetings to explain to me easily later on. I suddenly get given a blue earring and I see Ghira had given me his earring to be distracted with so I wasn't bored but I look around the room for a bit before entertaining myself with the earring.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I just smile slightly at this as the meeting continues, feeling fully confident in the fact that there are no more traitors in the room. I know that if there were, Aurum would have found them by now, so we're perfectly safe.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
The meeting is soon over since I'm distracted by the earring but daddy holds me as he gets up to leave. He takes me to the play room and only then do the markings reappear and the blade visible floating next to me. It only appears when it's me, daddy or me daddy and Ghira alone. Daddy smiles and tells me I did an amazing job and I giggle happily, wondering if I should have a reward for this...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I tilt my head to think of a reward for him catching the traitors that he did, wanting to find something that I know he'd like. Maybe a companion or something would work...Each prince gets one of their own at some point, so that sounds like a good idea...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I get given a book and daddy tells me to look through it and see what I want as a gift. I look through it, noticing a sword spirit but I don't bother and I continue to look but I find a sword spirit that is a dragon hybrid and I show daddy, hyper because I LOVE dragons~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I look at it and nod, thinking that it's a good reward for him. I just chuckle at how hyper he already is from the idea of having this sword spirit, glad that I'm capable of making him this happy.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I smile when he gets one of the servants to go get a certain demon to make that type of sword spirit and the servant nods. I just giggle happily, excited about my new friend. Daddy merely chuckles and I lie on the floor, the blade hovering above me but when I reach towards it that causes it to flip over and I grab the hilt. I wave the blade around a bit just for fun but then I remember that I cracked my bedroom wall...oops...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I notice a guilty look on his face and I remember the cracked wall, sending Ghirahim to go assess the damage. He returns looking completely shocked, saying that the entire wall is cracked. I make a face at this, knowing that it's going to take a while for the wall to be fixed...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Daddy says that I can sleep in his room until my room gets fixed and I nod before fiddling around with the blade more. Daddy says that I need to leave it alone long enough to actually play but the blade whispers things to me, telling all about what the meeting was for, telling me how to unlock the next ability and more...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I notice a distant look in his eyes and I'm a bit confused. I then begin to wonder if the blade might be speaking to him and isn't just a regular blade...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I think on what it said for a bit before Ghira is in charge of me before walking away. I just mess around with the blade but I manage to teleport and I squeal as I land on Ghira's head. I giggle before teleporting to his room, making a mess of the place and he teleported to me before I giggle and I teleport away, grinning that i can flee easier.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I sigh and try to find him, but every time that I do, the young prince teleports away at the last second. It's slightly frustrating, but it's also slightly like a game of tag, except now with teleportation involved...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I giggle happily as we play games like this and its fun. I spot daddy and I teleport behind him, giggling when Ghira spots me but I just dart away, the blade floating right behind me.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I growl playfully and chase after him, enjoying getting to mess around like this. It's taking away most of the annoyance that I'm going to have to clean my room later.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
It's hours later and I'm worn out so I'm in the play room to relax. I stretch my wings and my tail flicks around a bit before I yawn, my horns bumping into the couch a bit. I just rest, wanting to know if my playmate is here yet or not considering I'm alone in the room...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I go to check on the progress of the sword spirit that's being made and I smile when I'm told that it's almost finished. I know that Aurum is excited to get to meet him, so I'll tell him the minute that it's finished.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I sigh as I wait in the play room, bored and I want to explore but the blade just tells me to wait. I start making a mess with the toys, bored and just wondering if anyone is going to play with me...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I wait just a little bit longer and the one creating the sword spirit says that it's finished. I smile at this, going to go get Aurum so that he can be one of the first to see it.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I spot daddy come into the room and he tells me my little friend is done. I squeal happily but he carries me, me being the insanely hyper kid I was years ago at the thought of my little dragon friend. I squirm excitedly, unable to stay still in daddy's arms as he carries me.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I'm amused by how hyper he is, but it is understandable. Getting your sword spirit is really important to a young prince. I was the same way when I was first introduced to mine.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I can't stay still in the least, unable to be still with how hyper I am. We make it to the area where my little friend is supposed to be and I look at daddy. He smiles and I squirm excitedly unable to control myself with excitement.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile as the sword spirit is revealed and Aurum squeals happily at the sight. His sword spirit looks similar to him in some ways and completely different in others. His eyes are a soft gold and he has dark black hair, the complete opposite to Aurum's sunny-blond. Their facial structure is much the same, though the sword spirit is slightly more angular kind of like how Ghirahim is. He's dressed in dark colors, all of them colors that show that he is the servant, though with some light additions of colors that show his status, as he's pretty important being the young prince's sword spirit. The more common colors are navy blue and black, the rare colors being gold and red. His clothes are based off of the tunics that Aurum seems to like wearing so much, the actual tunic being the navy blue while his leggings are black. The fact that he's a dragon-hybrid makes itself known in small horns that he has on his head and small black wings, ones that will grow to full size as he ages. His skin also has a slightly scaly look despite it being a natural human color and his nails are slightly sharper than usual.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I instantly get out of daddy's arms and I go to my new friend, looking him over for a bit. I look at daddy and he brings us both to the playroom, both of us playing excitedly but when he is gone we both grin and giggle mischievously before we teleport to Ghira's room and start destroying it. This is my favorite thing about my new friend is cuz he is like me and once we spot Ghira we teleport away, giggling and we play pranks on other demons, the pranks not being too bad.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I groan slightly at the fact that we now have two little troublemakers in the castle now...Though, whenever I get to play with Aurum, we'll have someone else to play with as well...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I giggle as we have Ghira's prized earrings and gloves so we keep them. We giggle as we play pranks...but on complete accident daddy accidentally gets hit with a bucket of water "uh oh..." we say softly and the second he looks up we shrink back at the angered look "AURUM TO MY ROOM THIS INSTANT AND SAME WITH YOUR NEW FRIEND!" We both are nervous but we teleport there instantly, listening and this was actually the first time that I got into this much trouble...I keep my head down when a soaked and angered daddy comes in, feeling bad because he told us to stay in the room he put us in...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I notice that they both already feel bad and that's good, the guilt will make sure that they don't want to anger me again in the future. "I thought I told you both to stay in the playroom..." I say, them both looking even more guilty at this. "I had your sword spirit created so that you wouldn't get into trouble and the first thing you two do is just that. Now about punishment..." I say and they look at me nervously, "I won't punish you this once. But if you both disobey me again, there will be a punishment. I know that this was likely just excitement of having a new friend causing you to go hyper, but that excuse will NOT work again, do you hear me?" He looks at me guiltily and nods, "Yes, daddy..." I sigh, "Good. Now, go to the playroom to play together and I expect you'll stay there." I say and he nods.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We teleport to the playroom and I just lie on the couch, my friend and I silent. I've never seen him like that but...we listen. After calming down from the angered daddy event we play but not as hyper as earlier. I hear the door open and I see Ghira but we just play, not really playing together all that much...Daddy...kinda frightened us from the tone of voice and the look in his eyes...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I frown and rest my face in my hands, feeling horrible that I had to discipline him like that. I'm just glad that I was able to rein my temper in and not yell at him...This temper of mine really gets old. I know that he did something wrong, and that he'll likely think twice about doing so again for a while, but I just don't like the way that he was looking me afraid...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Eventually I give up on playing, going to a corner and curling up. Ghira asks what's wrong but my friend does the same just on the other side of the room but we turn over so we face the wall. I...just feel nervous now that every little thing I do will make him mad...I'm scared to anger him...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I decide to check on Aurum to see how this affected him, now worried that I scared my son too badly. I enter the playroom to see Ghirahim trying to get Aurum to tell him what's wrong...Both of them just look so miserable and I feel horrible...I regret letting even a bit of anger show around him as I now realize that he seals up emotionally if shown anger. I feel a few tears fall down my face at the thought that I hurt my son like this...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I notice daddy in the room and I instantly shield slightly, nervous now that he is here. My friend pretty much acts the same way when he notices him and Ghira asks if daddy knows what's wrong but he tells him to leave the room. As worried as he is when Ghira gets up I move to the little space between the wall and couch, to nervous not to but my friend doesn't bother, staying put as I curl up behind the couch, flinching when the door shuts, making us alone...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
A few more tears fall down my face at his actions, really feeling like an idiot for hurting him so much... Just the fact that he's afraid to be in the same room as me alone now breaks my heart. I open my mouth to speak but I feel it dry up, making speaking pretty much impossible with how much guilt and sadness I'm feeling. Why can I not control my temper?  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I just stay curled up behind the couch, silence being the only thing heard. Soon I hear daddy walk close, me scooting far back to the corner since the couch is against two walls before he sports me, my wings curled around me slightly and me hiding my face with one, my tail curled around my legs. I just wait, wondering why he is here...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I make a soft sound of heartbreak when he continues to scoot away from me and I force myself to be able to talk, "Aurum...please come here...I'm so sorry..." I say before the tears make it impossible to speak again. If he listens closely, he'll be able to hear the soft sniffles and crying sounds now that I'm so close to him.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I move my wing to look at him since I can see him and I notice the scales under his eyes glistening...I slowly crawl towards him, hesitant to go near him but I do so. When he touches me I flinch slightly but only now do I hear the sounds coming from daddy...I still look at him a bit nervously, flinching when he picks me up...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sit down on the couch with him and just hold him for a bit, trying to reign in my emotions a bit. "I'm so sorry, Aurum...I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me..." I say softly. I just hold him close, tears still slipping down my face at the guilt and sadness I'm feeling...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I feel a bit better now that I know he didn't mean to be so angry and eventually I relax. My friend crawls over, snuggling into daddy's leg as I try to relax more in his arms...He tells me that he never meant to scare me that badly to the point of where I feared him "Aurum...no matter how angry I get...I would have never meant to hurt you..." I smile slightly and I just snuggle, still trying to calm down fully from earlier...but it's not working well as some part of me still fears him...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I relax a bit when he snuggles into me, the tears drying up. I rock him slightly to help relax him and I have his friend sit on the couch with us and snuggle as well, knowing that he needs to be soothed as well.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I hear him hum a lullaby he would always hum when I had a nightmare. I easily calm down, falling asleep and my friend does as well.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I look up when I hear the door open and Ghirahim walks in, sitting down on the other couch right in front of this one. He looks at me, "Why were they so upset, Master? Also, why did the young prince hide from you like that?" I sigh sadly and I can tell he heard the emotion, knowing me like he does. "They managed to hit me with a full bucket of water and...You know how my temper is..." He looks at me grimly and nods, "Well...I yelled at them to go to my room and then I stormed in and half-yelled at them, half-talked with a disappointed tone...You should have seen the way he looked when he left the room, it damn near broke my heart..." I say, my eyes shining with tears at the memory. "Once I fully calmed down, I felt so horrible...I never meant to yell at him like that and the fact that I had been the one to make him so afraid of me..." I trail off, shivering slightly. "You saw the state that they were in and it was all because of me... It just hurt...so much..." I see his face soften as he does genuinely care about me and I him, the same relationship I hope Aurum will have with his own sword spirit.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I stretch a bit as I sleep, yawning a bit and I shift. I get comfy before I slip back to sleep, content and peaceful. It's been another 2 years and now I'm 7 but I've been a bit more behaved...BUT that doesn't mean I don't be a pain to Ghira. As the young prince I need to look nice...but dad said that I don't have to around our staff but from other demons from other kingdoms I have to look nice. I join another meeting with dad alone since Ghira is teaching my sword spirit to fight at least a little and the demons there say I'm too young...but I use the powerful magic I have and scan the room, catching four traitors and I lift them up with my mind. Dad understands and he notices I'm holding the black blade under the table but I always feel comforted with it near. Since I pulled the blade my magic is already at expert level but I listen to the meeting once the traitors are taken to the cells and I just stay silent as I listen, the blade recording everything to explain easier to me later.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I still feel really proud that my son is able to catch traitors like it's nothing. It certainly makes it a lot easier for me to know if I can trust these demons or not.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I hear someone mention a thief problem who steals food and money but I look at the demon “Is that all the thief steals?” the demon thinks before nodding and I sigh “The poor guy is probably hungry and with the money probably trying to keep a roof over its family’s head if the thief steals a good bit of food. Instead of stealing at the normal places the thief takes food have everyone leave out food for the thief and see what happens. If the thief takes the food left out only then continue doing that but if the thief continues to steal money we could have others donate so we could leave a bit of money for the thief near the food as well. If this works then the problem should be solved because this means we get what we want and the thief gets what he needs.” The other demons are surprised that I’m so smart at my age but it’s more of the blade’s work than me. Since I pulled the blade my knowledge is upped higher as well and so I’m smarter than most at my age.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I see a few demons start to nod and I do as well, it being a really good idea. It'd also be nice to help someone who needs it like that...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I smile as they like my idea and someone mentions the wall at the southwest area is getting weak and I think “Is that area one of the busiest areas?” he nods and I think “Tell everyone the wall is unstable and to stay away from that area. That will help you be able to stabilize the wall without worry of others getting hurt. Even though its busy just say for the moment until that area is safe they need to be elsewhere.” He nods and I just listen to more of the meeting but one mentions that the stables are full with horses and I think “Dad...isn’t there another kingdom that is in need of horses?” he nods and I think “We could either trade horses for things we need or sell the horses for money so we have more space for other creatures or just more horses. That way we get something out of it and the allies do as well” they all nod, still impressed with my smarts but I’m just happy I could help~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I'm very impressed at how smart he is and I'm glad that he's allowed into these meetings.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Soon the meeting is over and I had helped out more than my own dad but they didn’t mind. Dad and I go to the dining room as this was the meeting before lunch, me meeting up with Ghira and Flare, the name I gave my sword spirit, and I happily talk to Flare and he tells me how the training went.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I smile a bit as they chat and I look at my master “Master...i don’t think your son is the only one that is affected by the blade. The sword spirit was quite skilled during training for the age he is...I’m thinking the blade has something to do with it. Though I’m quite surprised it hasn’t bothered to show itself to other demons but I guess it likes to keep itself quiet because next thing we know...he might get a thief in his room at night if others found out his value besides his title”  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I nod, finding it a very real possibility. I wouldn't doubt that the sword would also affect the spirit tied to its chosen wielder like this.


	3. Birthday and Cruel Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum loves his birthday because he can do tons of pranks and just play...but when he starts classes...what will happen when the teacher shows anger and frightens the poor prince to almost insanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I DO have Oc's so don't tell me this or that didnt belong because the pets that Link gets (All but the horse and name) I own the Oc Demon sword spirit and the pets all but the horse which belongs to Skyrim.
> 
> Games that the characters belong to that i don't own: Skyrim and Legend of Zelda
> 
> also my friend April has a few Oc's in this as well and they are Draconis and Orion
> 
> enjoy ^^

-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We eat happily, enjoying the day and I look at dad “Dad...you said I could get a horse when I turned 7...could we go get one? Please?” I say. I know EXACTLY which I want already and I wait for an answer, done eating already.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile softly at him and nod, agreeing easily. I did promise him this horse and, as long as he helps care for it part of the time like I do with my own horse, then I'm fine with it.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Once we are all done eating he takes me out to the paddock but I look at the horses, trying to find the one that I had in mind...though I don’t see him. I continue to look until I notice a paddock that has undead horses “Could I get one of those?” I say, pointing at the paddock and dad sighs “Only if you want a challenge...” I walk over, trying to see if I can find the horse I was looking for as I remember its undead but when I don’t see it I’m a bit sad...until I notice a familiar purple flame mane and I smile. I notice the horse grazing on special undead grass that only these horses can eat. I point at the black boned one “Could I get that one?” dad looks at me a bit “That one is pretty much impossible to tame even for me...unless you can prove that you can tame it I would say we go to the other paddock.” I merely nod but I smile when the horse looks around lazily, its ears perking when it spots me and it stares before trotting over and nosing me. I remember this fella~ Arvak and I smile as it’s as tame as can be so I climb on his back, him staying still even without a special saddle and reins for undead skeletal horses~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I'm shocked that he managed to tame the horse so quickly until a faint memory of the day that I brought him to this realm comes to mind. I remember that he bonded with the horse then and now I'm more surprised that he actually remembered.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I smile as Arvak snorts a bit but I merely pet him and I ride him around the paddock but I have him jump the fence, laughing as I have him gallop to the barn for his kind to get some gear. Once there I get off of him and I walk in, wondering what he would like so I let him pick and he picks some red and gold styled reins and saddle and saddle blanket. Plus he picked out a matching set of special grooming gear as well and after I got it all on him I take him to the royal barn, he and my dad’s horse getting along quite easily and I smile as they nose each other from their stalls, the stalls being right next to each other, and I find it cute. I smile as dad comes to the entrance of the barn, spotting how well the pair are getting along and I pet them both, Arvak nibbling my hair and I giggle.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile at the sound of Aurum being so happy and how well the horses are getting along. I walk up beside Aurum and pet my horse, not quite sure Arvak would let me pet him.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I giggle as Arvak tries nosing him to get attention before snorting and pretty much climbing out of the stall to get petted. I laugh at the way he is trying to climb out of the stall and he ACTUALLY manages to! He noses against dad and I snicker at the stunned look on dad’s face, and Ghira’s, as the horse WANTS attention and he pets Arvak to make him happy but to my glee Arvak steals Ghira’s earring, causing me and Flare to laugh as he bolts out of the barn with it in his teeth with a frustrated demon lord behind him.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh silently, but I can't help the way that my lips are twitching at how frustrated Ghirahim is. It is kind of funny to see him so upset due to how dramatic he is.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We follow the pair outside, watching as Ghirahim chases Arvak to try and get his earring back but I watch as the horse waits purposely at the edge of the lake and me and Flare are snickering. At the last second when Ghirahim is close Arvak bolts, causing Ghira to trip and fall into the lake but I merely laugh, me and Flare falling onto the grass laughing so hard at the pissed off look on the demon lord’s face~ priceless at getting outsmarted by a horse!  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I keep my face straight at this, knowing it would only anger Ghirahim more to see me amused by this as well. Though it is amazing to see just how frustrated and upset he is right now, especially since this was pretty harmless overall.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Eventually we settle down only to laugh again as the second he climbs out Arvak zooms past, knocking him back into the lake and my chest is hurting from laughing so hard but it’s too funny~ When he gets out again Arvak doesn’t have the earring but when Ghira calls him stupid to his surprise and anger Arvak rips the top part of his clothing and actually eats it, which only makes me laugh more. It’s so funny but Ghira better be lucky he didn’t...well to late. Arvak now destroyed his pants, forcing him to teleport away as Arvak eats his clothing. I know dad is slightly frustrated but he knows Ghira insulted Arvak and the poor horse didn’t know what to do...i get hit with something and I notice Arvak dropped the ring on my head so I hold it, giggling and petting Arvak gleefully from what he did~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh silently at this, but it was pretty funny to watch... I know Ghirahim will be fine once he calms down and I know he has several exact copies of his usual outfit, so it should be fine...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
It’s been a few days since the event...but I’m awake EARLY in the morning before the sun is up because ITS MY BIRTHDAY! With a few blood tests and magic they found out my exact birthday so I sneak into my dad’s room, leaping on top of him and waking him “WAKE UP WAKE UP!! ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!” I shriek, dad groaning at being woken up so early but I go wake Ghira in the same manner before waking Flare and I’m so hyper so I check dad’s room and I notice him trying to sleep again. I growl, jumping back on him “COME ON WAKE UP DAD! ITS MY BIRTHDAY! WAKE UP!” I yell, chewing on his ear and he growls but I pull the covers off and I tug at his legs, going to pull him off the fucking bed if he doesn’t get the hell up~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh in annoyance before saying, "Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" I sit up to prove this so that he'll stop trying to pull me off the bed. I know that he won't let me sleep any longer so I might as well get up now...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I squeal happily before running out of the room, getting a frustrated demon lord out of bed as well and once they’re both actually up I get ready, full of energy and same with my sword spirit but we both are hyper. A few of the staff are up from me yelling but they merely smile at how hyper I am as I always loved my birthday~ it was my favorite time of the year where I get to do what I wish and do pranks after the party and normal birthday stuff, like cake, gifts and the party, meaning it’s the one day I get to be as mischievous as I please~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly at how energetic my son is, knowing exactly how much he enjoys his birthday. It's always fun to see what kind of pranks he comes up with each year, as they're usually different from precious pranks.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I wait excitedly as the staff all wake to work on fixing the party food and other things but I go play a few pranks on a few of the asleep demons before dad calls me back to the castle. The kingdom eventually wakes but they all are annoyed but I know because they know what day it is. I sit in my room as I wait for them to get everything set up, me always enjoying them decorating the dining hall because they do it different every year~ this is also why I wake everyone so early so I have PLENTY of time to do pranks~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly at his excitement and I'm definitely curious what pranks he'll be doing today.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Once the dining hall is all set up I get to see it and I squeal happily at the look~ It’s so pretty and all of my favorite colors as well~ I smile as the staff bring gifts that they had for me, many of the demons in the kingdom had done so but I eat breakfast with dad, Ghira and Flare happily, so full of energy “Master doesn’t how he look remind you of when he was 3?” “Oh don’t remind me...he was SUCH a hassle with destroying the entire castle and messing everything up” “HEY! At least he QUIT that...he doesn’t give two fucks about quitting with messing my room up though...same with Flare”  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh at this, him being correct. Aurum and Flare really do like messing with him and his room...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
At the mention of Ghira’s room me and Flare snicker and Ghirahim asks what we are snickering about but he teleports to his room...only for a shriek to be heard from down the hall and we laugh, the first prank of the day being played. Dad, me and Flare go to his room and I open the door only for a pissed off, soaked and covered in flour demon lord, smelling of perfume as well and covered in makeup powder as well, being upside down by a rope on his feet and he is glaring at me but I giggle happily at the sight. His room is COVERED in paint, powder, water and flour plus makeup stuff and ALL of his clothes are COVERED in stuff but I purposely saved a set in my room so he had something to wear today. He growls but when he tries to get free he gets more water and another bag of flour dumped on him, causing him to sputter and growl but while me and Flare are snickering I notice dad is trying SOO hard to not laugh but the more Ghira pretty much flails around to get free only to get more covered in stuff is making it harder and harder~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I continue trying not to laugh, but it's so difficult with how upset Ghirahim is... It's so funny to see him just covered in all kinds of things and how annoyed he is...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Eventually he can’t help it when Ghira starts cursing crazily and dad laughs hard at that, unable to keep it back any longer. Ghirahim is pissed off but dad leaves, still laughing and a few of the staff peer in, snickering before walking off. I snap and the entire room is clean but he is confused and I grin “What? You got fooled with illusion magic derp~ the rope was the only thing real~” he growls but I let him down and he groans at falling since we couldn’t catch him fast enough. Eventually the party started and I get to open gifts, hyper and excited at the gifts I will get when I start opening them, the first one I open it being a pretty pearl necklace and I squeal happily, putting it on and I love it~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile softly at how much he likes the gift, enjoying getting to see him so happy. It does look really good on him as well.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I open the next gift and I smile at it being something for my sword spirit, it being a necklace and I put it on him. He looks cool with it on as its dragon teeth and a few gems which looks amazing~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
He reaches for the next gift which happens to be a bow that's his size. The next thing he opens, likely from the same person, is a decent-sized quiver filled with not only regular arrows but all different kinds of magic ones as well. His eyes light up as archery has been something that he's wanted to work on for a while. The next thing he gets is a special bracelet set for him and his sword spirit, both of them set to their specific styles, that'll let them talk from any distance telepathically, even if they're in different realms. I watch as they both put them on and smile, obviously feeling the magic settle over them. He does get a few books, but they're all about subjects that he's expressed interest in and therefore, he's pretty excited to read them, if I can read the glint in his eyes properly. Two protective bracelets follow this, ones that set a protective ward around the wearer and protects them from certain magic attacks and it'll heat up if he's near anything poisonous or a drug. I nod when they both put it on, watching them adjust to the new magic once again. They do get a few toys as he's still young enough to want them and the happiness that sparks in his eyes when he opens them makes the gifts worth it.  
They soon run out of presents, well all except the ones that Ghirahim and I have set aside for them. We get those out next and they open Ghirahim's first, one of them being a cloak for each of them, similarly styled to the demon lord's own. He knows how much they enjoy wearing his clothes and just decided to give them cloaks of their own. Another thing from the demon lord is a few small items that he had heard Aurum professing that he wanted, causing the boy to smile. Soon, it's time for my gifts and they open them to see one of the things that I know they've both wanted for a while, that being a certain spellbook of mine for Aurum that I know he's been wanting to learn from, but I haven't let him until now, and a charm in the form of an earring for Flare that'll make him even stronger than he is now, even with him being assisted by the legendary blade.  
Once all the presents have been opened, Aurum pronounces that he's going to go prank people now, me hearing a few groans at this causing me to snicker quietly. Suddenly, a few demons come in the room, with three crates, each emitting a different noise. Another demon walks in, without any crates and says, "I am a demon creature tamer and I heard it was your son's birthday so I decided to bring three little creatures all tame and pretty much babies for him as a gift. I hope he enjoys them and if they hurt him in the least send them back and I will train them to behave and we will try again. If they continue to hurt him I will take them back and he can have anything from me to repay the damage I caused"  
Aurum looks at him curiously and excitedly with his words and the demon has the first crate opened, it revealing a baby demon dragon in a golden color with red eyes. Aurum squeals slightly and I see the demon smile before he opens the second crate, it being a young demon black dragon wolf, which the species is rare and hard to tame...It has golden eyes and when it opens its mouth to yawn, I can see a bit of smoke...So it breathes fire... The last crate is opened to reveal a winged demon leopard which is legendary in its rarity. It is a white color with silver eyes, even more rare as those are not common colors. They're all young, practically babies of their specific species.  
The minute they see my son, they're all squirming, struggling to try to get to him. They manage to break free and dart at him, each one nuzzling him when they get there. They all snuggle into him and Aurum giggles softly, enjoying the attention.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I giggle happily and I laugh when the wolf and kitty both lick me, the dragon snorting playfully. They all snuggle, me petting the wolf and kitty and they make content growls and purrs as the dragon curls up by my feet. “You son seems to have...quite a way with creatures” I hear the demon say and dad agrees “He was able to tame Arvak one of our toughest to tame undead horses and yet all it took was the horse to simply look at him and he came right over to him. Honestly animals and creatures and even monsters like him...he just...has that air about him that the creatures like” I’m too distracted and I hear one whisper that maybe I won’t do pranks but I grin “Don’t think I won’t~” they all groan but I giggle at the wolf licking my neck playfully. I have most of the stuff I don’t have on me or Flare teleported to my room, including the cloak so I don’t mess it up, and I ask dad if he could use three of the empty rooms for the pets and he nods, teleporting away to make the rooms styled for the pets. I talk to others demons for a bit before dad comes back and teleports the pets to their rooms and then I bolt off instantly, me and Flare going out to do pranks~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I just sigh, an exasperated smile on my face. It is impossible to get him to stop pranking but at least he only does it this much on his birthday...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
By the time noon is here I’ve done at least 1000 different pranks and everyone is a mess. No one is selling anything because they know what will happen and I snicker softly as I dump a bucket of ice cold water on a group of demons, laughing at their reaction. I teleport away and I decide to do a prank on dad~ I easily find him in a meeting...but I don’t want to ruin anything and since this meeting was with his own advisers there are no traitors. I make all their papers and cases vanish, pretty much anything important before suddenly dumping water on ALL of them and they all shriek at having FREEZING cold water dumped on them. I make the papers and stuff appear on a nearby table so they aren’t soaked and their glowing to protect them from the water. I notice dad look up and I giggle before teleporting away to go eat quickly before doing more pranks.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I roll my eyes but I am glad he had the forethought to move the documents to not ruin them. Once we get the area dry, we continue the meeting, a bit unhappy about being soaked but not too upset.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Sadly the day is over and I’m worn out but I eat dinner with dad and Ghira, me and Flare tired. Ghira is put in charge to get us to bed and he picks us both up, both of us clinging onto his sides and he carries us to our rooms. Once we are in our rooms I fall asleep, sensing that Flare is as well. We both are tired but I wake to my little kitty snuggling in with me and same with the wolf, feeling the dragon curl up by my feet and I just let them snuggle.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I check in on him before going to bed and smile at the sight of him snuggling with his pets.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Two more years pass and now I’m 9 years old. Dad had told me that the more I grow up the more I have to learn the responsibilities of being prince and I sigh in boredom as the teacher helps me learn the area of the land, bored with this...Flare is taking lessons from another teacher so he will know his purpose better and I watch as he reviews this, the lessons so boring...  
-=-Demise:  
I lead the meeting, listening to the advice my advisers are giving me. It's not as boring as it could be as we're talking about important things going on.  
-=-Orion’s Pov-=-  
I continue lecturing the prince on proper conduct and the responsibilities that he'll have as prince. It is imperative that he learn all of this in order to properly represent our kingdom.  
-=-Draconis’s Pov-=-  
I teach the young prince's sword spirit about his purpose and sigh when he seems a bit bored. There really is no better way to teach this material as it's not something you can physically do just yet...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I sigh in boredom and I rest my chin on the table only for a ruler to get smacked on the table, causing me to jump “Are you listening to a word I’m saying?!” I nod “Alright then tell me what I just said” I sigh “Even if I don’t listen I got special magic recording what you said so I can review it on my own time later...” He huffs and says I MUST pay attention to everything he says whether I’m recording it or not and I snort slightly, bored as hell but when he starts again I just stare at him, bored and just wanting to go do other things...why do I have to do this...i can just do my own thing and let the blade of legends record it but NO dad said I had to go to the classes and so now I’m enduring the class, bored out of my mind...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh slightly as the meeting starts coming to a close, all of us glad that it's almost over. We really wish that it could be a bit less formal, but propriety calls for it to be this huge meeting...  
-=-Orion’s Pov-=-  
I'm getting frustrated with the young prince and the fact that he will NOT pay attention. He is constantly dozing off or just staring into space with a bored look on his face. He also rests his chin on the table or on his hand, all of which is improper for a prince of his station... I growl at this as my frustration rises through the roof. "Can you pay attention for once?! Ignoring your lessons is improper for a prince like you!" He whimpers and hides under the table, but I just follow, "Come out! You must listen to me!" I continue demanding him to get out but I don't care that it's scaring him. Fear can be a good motivator.  
-=-Draconis’s Pov-=-  
I notice that Flare has completely zoned out and I sigh, trying to get his attention. I understand how bored he is, but if he would listen, he would be able to leave quicker...  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I zone out the minute I feel Aurum's emotions rising and the fear that's rising in him. I'm already nervous as the levels are far too high and they're only getting higher... I bolt out of the classroom and run to the classroom where Aurum is and I hear yelling. Shit...that's not good at all...I run to the meeting room where his father is, knowing that he has to know about this whether the meeting is over or not.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I look up when I hear familiar footsteps and Flare rushes into the room, but the sheer panic that I see in his eyes freezes me. I wrap the meeting up quickly, the others understanding, as it's not good when a sword spirit is panicked like this. That only happens when something is wrong with their master and I don't like that something's wrong with my son...He races off and I follow, able to hear yelling when we get in the hall that has the classroom my son had today's lesson in. I growl as I recognize it as Orion's voice, knowing that Aurum's likely terrified of him right now...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I’m curled up into a small ball, panicked breaths coming from me and their fast and rapid, me silently crying as panic and fear takes over my head. I faintly hear the door open but my dad’s voice booming cuts through the fear, me whimpering and Flare is instantly at my side, trying to help me settle as I’m still under the desk. I’m shaking very visibly and my vision is blurry with how quick my breathing is but I can’t settle, my mind too deep in the fear and panic to settle down...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I snarl and reach out for the teacher's neck, pushing him into the wall high enough where his feet aren't touching the ground. I look at him with pure hatred, "How DARE you yell at my son in such a manner! I don't fucking care if he insulted you to your face, that still wouldn't give you the damn RIGHT to YELL at MY son. He is much higher up than you will ever be and everyone in the kingdom cares about HIM more than you, so no one will oppose me when I kick you out of the castle for good!" I notice the fear in his eyes at losing his job and a demonic smirk comes across my face, "Yes, that will happen. But first you get to suffer for terrifying my son! Don't tell me you didn't see the pure fear and panic in his eyes! YOU caused that to happen you bitch! No one hurts my son and gets away with it! I've only ever seen him like this once before in the past but even then it wasn't nearly as bad! You absolute shit! If my son comes away from this paranoid or worse, I will not just kick you out of the castle but out of the entire kingdom! Now, out of my castle!" I say, grabbing him by the neck and taking him to the nearest guard to kick him out of the castle. I then return to attempt to comfort my son, hoping that he won't come away from this too badly...


	4. New Teacher and Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum doesnt want a teacher anymore...but what happens when the god the demons praise steps in to not only teach the boy...but train him as well? What will happen to the young prince and his father when they go on a camping trip a while later?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I DO have Oc's so don't tell me this or that didnt belong because the pets that Link gets (All but the horse and name) I own the Oc Demon sword spirit and the pets all but the horse which belongs to Skyrim.
> 
> Games that the characters belong to that i don't own: Skyrim and Legend of Zelda
> 
> April's Oc: Draconis

-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I can’t settle...it’s so hard to recover and even with everyone that cares about me...the yelling was too much. I barely notice the markings that I have glow and I don’t even notice the blade appear before it glows. I slowly feel my body relax, my mind clearing slowly...i notice I’m breathing to fast so I try to settle my breathing, the magic of the blade soothing my mind and nerves. Eventually my mind is clear and now that I’m relaxed I’m just trying to settle my racing heart, leaning into my dad “I don’t want a teacher anymore...” I say softly, not wanting to deal with classes like this anymore...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I make a noise of acknowledgement, "I understand..." I say before getting an idea, "Hmm, I had to deal with the same classes you did...what if I taught you when I'm not in meetings?" I wouldn't mind as it would help us both, him not having to deal with another teacher like Orion and me getting to spend more time with him...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I instantly agree “Yes! I agree...I know you are nice” he chuckles a bit and I hug him happily. He smiles and Ghirahim comes in “Master...I looked at the back story for that teacher...none of the other kingdoms trust him. Not even enemy kingdoms as he caused many weak-minded young demons to go insane and at an ally kingdom they had to put the poor kid down because he was attacking everyone...i say kill the demon instead of simply letting him go...none of the other kingdoms accept him. What I would advise...is be-head him in public or feed him publicly to the hell hounds we have for things like this as it’s been years since we last fed them” I smile a bit at this “Dad...just do it...if he is DRIVING other poor demons insane he doesn’t deserve to breathe! Besides...i think the hell hounds sounds better because he will deal with pain for all the lives he ruined rather than a quick kill”  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I nod at this, I'll have this arranged at once. I want to see him suffer for hurting not only my son, but other young demons as well.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Once it’s all set up we find out that the teacher is hiding but I had managed to get a piece of the teacher’s shirt caught on something and it ripped. I take Spark out, the demon wolf I own, and he tracks the teacher’s scent while my pet Scale, the dragon, is flying to see if he can get a sky view of the guy once he is found by my wolf. My leopard is nearby in the shadows, ready to chase the teacher if he runs. We quickly find him and I growl, causing him to bolt but my dragon follows him, roaring to keep his location known. Guards are coming to the area and soon the teacher is caught by my leopard, my pets dragging him to the guards and he is caught. I go grab the hell hounds as other than my dad I can tame them so I tell them the two hell hounds we own that they can eat some food we got as long as they behave and they nod, obeying me easily. I take them out on leashes, them barking, snarling and growling at the teacher as they fight to get to him but I easily keep them in place, the barks and growls demonic as they are hungry~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I grin slightly at the sight of how hungry they are, knowing that this is going to be very fun to watch. The bitch definitely deserves it for causing other young demons to go insane...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I grin as the barking causes demons to come close, the teacher tied up and put in a large cage that is on a platform so everyone can see what’s going on. I watch as my dad goes up there next to the cage to tell everyone what’s going on and what ALMOST happened to me but I merely hold the hell hounds back until he is ready. I grin at the fearful look in the teacher’s eyes at the sight of the hell hounds and I let him be fearful~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I clear my throat, causing everyone to go silent. "The reason that we all are gathered here is to watch this teacher, Orion, be eaten by the hell hounds as you all may have guessed. The reason this is happening is that he almost caused my son to go insane with how cruelly he was yelling at him, but he has actually succeeded in driving other young demon's insane, one having to be put down due how the trauma affected him." I hear a roar of outrage and I look at my subjects, seeing hatred and disgust in their eyes. I make a solemn nod and I hear shouts that he should be fed to the hell hounds. One shout sounds above the rest, saying that he had also gone against Oni and everyone completely goes silent. Oni is our god and if someone goes against him, it's a viable death sentence. The shouts start back up again for him to be fed to the hell hounds and I grin evilly at the fear in the teacher's eyes.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I make the hell hounds sit and my dad looks at me, me about to unclip the leashes from their collars and he goes away from the cage. The teacher gets covered in smells so the hell hounds will go right for him before a few demons are waiting at the door of the cage to close it shut. I let the hell hounds go, watching as they run right at the teacher into the cage, the door getting shut and locked as they tear him apart. I merely watch as he is screaming in pain but once he is dead Oni himself appears and we are all silent, the once cheering crowd dead silent and even the hell hounds freeze in their tracks. Oni waves his hand, the soul of the teacher leaving and going to him before getting trapped into a crystal and then Oni vanishes, taking the soul of the teacher...i guess even he himself isn’t happy but once he is gone the hell hounds finish off the teacher but we toss all the traitors we have in the cells in as well since their kingdoms don’t want them back for anything. Once the hell hounds are full, there being nothing left, I take them back to their cages and I pet them “You did good~” I tell them and they bark, already being clean of anything. I go back to dad and he is still a bit surprised but I smile and we go in the castle, everyone going back to what they normally do but once back at the classroom we freeze at the person in there. Oni himself is back...and he looks over at us but has a friendly smile “I saw what the demon almost did...if you wish...i could teach your son the things he needs to know and more. With no training from the very blade I created its magic is weak and useless...but in trade for getting to teach him I will personally train him to use the blade properly” I get hyper but I look at dad, knowing he HAS to accept because Oni NEVER does PERSONAL training with anyone!  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I look at him stunned and nod my head, "I would be honored to let you train him." I say almost reverently, unable to believe that Oni would offer this.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
He smiles “Well then...if you don’t mind we will start tomorrow” I get hyper “BUT the prince needs to do lessons first” I grow bored at the thought but he smiles at me “Don’t worry young prince...I’ll make it a bit more interesting than it sounds” I smile and he chuckles “Meet me here for class tomorrow young prince the same time as the other teacher had you meet him...understand? if you are late I do see everything on the world I created so you don’t have to explain” I nod and he smiles before vanishing and I squeal happily, to overwhelmed with emotions to even focus. ONI IS GOING TO TRAIN ME!!! YAY!!!  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly at his excitement, me being excited for him. I'm very shocked that Oni would want to train and teach him, but it's definitely an honor.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Eventually I can’t help my excitement and I bolt around the castle, too hyper and full of energy now that I know what’s happening, being a pain to the staff as I knock them over but even as much of a problem as I’m causing I am to hyper. I suddenly get grabbed by my tail and held by it, me noticing Oni and I giggle nervously but he smiles “Settle down will ya? You don’t need to be crazy and destroy the castle” I make a playful growl and he tilts his head but I have a sparkle in my eyes. He sighs “What...you really want me to play with you don’t you?” I make another playful growl and I giggle at the annoyed look but I make a cute face and he eventually sighs~ YEA I CAN BEND A GOD TO PLAY! He turns into a hybrid form like me, his armor and blade vanishing and I growl playfully before bolting off, both of us crashing into things and making huge messes but when dad spots us he realizes just WHY I’m going wild and we run right past him, leaping off the walls as we are running too fast to turn and we play a game of chase~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I just shake my head, both amused and a bit frustrated, but I can't get him in trouble for playing with Oni since I know if I try I'll get in trouble with the god myself... I'll leave them be as I'm amused that a god of war would be willing to play with him like this.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I’m having FUN and it’s amazing actually getting to play with a god~ We are demolishing every room in the entire castle pretty much and eventually everything is destroyed besides the throne room but we are already clawing up stuff and leaving claw marks everywhere. By the time dad gets to the throne room we are bolting out, the cotton for the cushions EVERYWHERE, the walls, ceiling and the throne covered in claw marks, the tile all destroyed~ and I can get away with it because Oni joined me with it! We go to the one room we didn’t destroy which was my room, both of us snickering and Oni sighs “Man I haven’t had that much fun for a LONG time...maybe you would like to play again sometime on your birthday?” I nod, hyper, and he ruffles my hair, both of us talking but I know dad is pissed off at the fact that we DESTROYED his throne room WAY more than the rest of the castle...but he can’t do anything~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh in frustration as I know I can't do anything about the way they've utterly trashed my throne room...If I tried, I'd anger Oni and I really don't want to do that...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Eventually its dinner time and Oni leaves to let me have dinner. Once I do, Ghira being told about my “new” teacher which he ACTUALLY fainted from...and then Oni dumped a bucket of water on his head. It was funny with how he reacted because at first he thought it was me but when Oni cleared his throat...all Ghira took was to look up at the amused face and he froze in pure shock. Oni eventually leaves us in peace and I merely giggle, the dining hall having been another room we left alone that and the Library, meeting room, class room and my bedroom but also the kitchen and bathroom. We left a lot of the more important rooms alone but the servants will have tons of work to do...and we also left my sword spirits room alone but not Ghira’s~ my dad’s room is intact though. Once we go to bed I instantly go to sleep, my pets snuggling around me as I am hyper for the training after the lessons but that Oni himself is training me~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I head to my room, me hearing Ghirahim's reaction to seeing his room being destroyed as usual. I'm glad that they left my room intact, making it a lot easier for me to get some rest.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I wake up in the morning, hyper and excited but I actually scare my pets with leaping out of bed. I giggle a bit and I get dressed before dashing off to eat. Dad is already up but Ghira is still asleep since he doesn’t need to do anything today. I eat alone but I finish quickly, racing off to class and the second I’m here I get caught and I squirm in the god’s grasp but he laughs. We start class after he sets me down and its actually interesting because he LETS me move around the room while he is teaching me and has me come up and do things which is much more fun.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I sigh as I start another meeting, really wishing that I didn't have to have so many of them, but they're important in actually running the kingdom. Most of them are actually interesting, it just depends on who else is in the meeting and whether it's a formal or relaxed atmosphere.  
-=-Oni’s Pov-=-  
I smile at how much fun he's having learning and I'm having quite a bit of fun teaching him as well. He's a really good student when he's not forced to sit there and just listen to a lecture.  
-=-Draconis’s Pov-=-  
I start the lesson with Flare and he's not zoning out like he usually does, but I've gotten advice on how to actually get him more involved in my class. I tell him that he's allowed to move around while I speak as both he and his master get bored if they aren't allowed to move just a little bit. There are some things that I can demonstrate as well and have him practice so that he'll actually get to do things as well.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
It’s been 4 years since Oni has started teaching me and training me and I’m the strongest warrior and prince in the land. With Oni’s training I managed to beat even Ghirahim and my own father at my age in a full on fight match. I look out over the kingdom, knowing when I become an adult, which for demons is considered at least 100 years old for a young adult demon, I will rule the land...and with Oni and my father by my side no one can take it away from me. I sigh as I look at the land around us, the place I call home...and I love it here. I have finished my lessons a few years early and I’ve been allowed to go to all the meetings with dad if I so wished but his personal advisers I don’t bother since I know he is alright but the meetings with other kingdom demons I like to catch traitors.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I begin another meeting, wanting to get this one over with as it's the only one that I have today. I then can spend most of my time with Aurum, especially now that he's out of his classes. I'm trying to come up with something for us to do together, maybe we could go camping or something, though that's not something that kings usually do. My father did it with me once and it was pretty fun, so I think it'd be cool to do so with him. I'll ask him when I get out of my meeting.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I sigh as I’m bored but I watch a few of the small birds that are flying around for a while. I hear the door to my room open and I see my dad walk in “Hey dad...how did the meeting go?” “It went alright...a bit boring but it was required” I nod, knowing what he means. I don’t require meetings until I’m king but I do most of them anyway so I’m used to it before I’m even close to becoming king. “Son...would you like to go camping?” I look at him a bit hyper “Sure! Is it just going to be us or are Flare and Ghirahim coming along?” he smiles and I know that they are because we can’t just go alone.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I grin at him, "You go tell Flare and I'll tell Ghirahim." I say, knowing that we all need time to get a few things ready, though I'm going to have to be there when Ghirahim packs, as he'll likely pack WAY too much.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I grin and I run off, finding Flare easily and I tell him what we had planned, he nods and runs to his room, me going back to my room to pack a few things and once I got the required things I need I look at my pets and tell them to go to their rooms. They nod and they head to their rooms but the blade of legend creates a sheath for itself on my back and it puts itself inside the sheath, ready to use to fight if need be. I’m already done but I hear Demise and Ghirahim arguing and I walk in, smacking Ghirahim to get BOTH to shut up. I pack the things Ghirahim will need before handing him the single case and walking out, meeting up with Flare as dad and Ghira come down the hall after a while, ready and prepared but dad has to do other things first. During that I go get the horses ready and while I’m doing that Flare tells the guards that we will be camping so to be on extra guard while we are gone.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I finish up the few loose ends that I need to tie up before we leave, like making sure that the ones who are in charge know that I'm not going to be here. I'm pretty excited to go camping with everyone and it'll be fun.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We leave on the horses to the forest once we are ready and the castle and kingdom pretty much go on lockdown while we are gone. Once we get to a clearing we set up camp here and I’m already enjoying the nature around us as it’s amazing.  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
I smile at how happy he already is at the surroundings and, to be honest, it's really soothing out here. Once we get everything fully set up, we start exploring the forest slightly, just getting used to the atmosphere, so vastly different from the castle's. Aurum is quickly surrounded by the various creatures in the area, all of them just enjoying being near him and he just looks so happy. I notice a doe go over to Ghirahim and I watch as it comes up and nuzzles him before nibbling at his hair, causing him to grumble slightly, but I can tell that he's happy about the attention.  
Once we've explored the surrounding area, there actually being a waterfall and lake for us to enjoy later, Flare and Aurum decide to race each other to see who could climb a tree the fastest. I'm not really worried since they both could teleport back to the ground if they slip so we find two trees equal in height and count off, them climbing once the countdown is down. They both scramble up the trees, Aurum being slightly faster than Flare, though they're pretty much neck-in-neck. I hear a branch crack, but it was actually a small one not being used for balance and it falls off the tree, actually hitting Ghirahim in the head. I have a hard time not snickering at that, but I have to pay attention as they're both close to the top of the tree. Aurum reaches the top of his just mere seconds before Flare does and both are just happy looking around, not really caring who won. I look at Ghirahim and almost burst out laughing as he's trying to brush off the dirt and leaves out of his hair that the branch caused. I just tell him it's not worth it as we'll be swimming later and that will help remove it. He sighs and nods, both of us waiting for the boys to come down. Aurum and Flare look at each other before leaping from the tops of the trees, using magic to soften their landing, but they snicker at the slightly worried looks on both mine and Ghirahim's faces.  
After this, we decide to go swimming as the sun is at its peak and at its hottest. We all get into the swimming trunks that we brought and head to the lake, all excited to just spend a time in the cool water. Once they see the water, Aurum and Flare race forward, jumping in, causing water to splash on both me and Ghirahim. We play growl before jumping in the water as well, each of us picking a boy to splash with water, hearing them giggle softly. It soon turns into an all-out water war. I watch as Flare drags Ghirahim under the water, the demon lord coming back up spluttering. Flare laughs softly and swims away, the demon lord giving a playful growl before swimming after him. While I'm distracted by this, Aurum is sneaking up behind me and he manages to push me further, me whirling around and splashing him in retaliation. He just ducks under the water and grins at me before swimming away. I smile before chasing after him, having fun getting to play like this.  
Our paths end up colliding, Flare and Aurum running into each other before swimming away together. They swim up behind the waterfall, hiding from me and Ghirahim as we're still chasing them. We look at each other before disappearing under the water, sneakily making our way over to the boys. When we get there, we burst out of the water, splashing them both really well, hearing twin shrieks of surprise at our sudden appearance. We laugh happily and swim away, the boys chasing after us.   
This continues for roughly an hour, constantly switching between the chasers and the ones being chased. We finally get tired of rough-housing and just enjoy the water, letting ourselves relax as that's partially what this trip is for. I hear Ghirahim yelp slightly and I see the faint outline of a fish swimming away and I just laugh softly, him looking at me annoyed. I raise an eyebrow and he sighs, understanding that it was funny for me despite it not being for him.   
After thirty minutes of relaxation, we get out of the water to let ourselves dry off before it actually gets cooler, knowing that there's breezes that come through this particular area. I feel myself about to slip as the dirt becomes mud under my feet, but surprisingly Ghirahim's not the one to fall, it's Flare. He just laughs and tries to get back up, his feet slipping a few times before he manages to right himself. Aurum grins at him and gets out of the water, all of us heading back to where we set up camp for a late lunch, as we were too busy swimming to eat at the usual time.   
We sit together as we eat, each one of us trading stories about our experiences in the castle, only trying to find funny ones not boring ones. Once lunch is over, and we're mostly dry, we start exploring again, this time just trying to look at the various plants in the area, each one of us trying to find something rare. I hear a shout from Aurum and we crowd around him to look at the flower he found, all impressed by the rarity of this particular flower. Aurum beams at us, but we leave it there, knowing it'll likely wilt before we get back to the castle if we pick it.  
I hear something rustling and look at Ghirahim, both of us a bit nervous, though we know we can handle anything. Two unicorns suddenly walk through the trees and I hear a small sound, a baby unicorn following them. They tilt their heads and look at us before heading to me, surprisingly enough. Unicorns only like people with pure hearts and young ones, as they're hearts are naturally pure. I'm surprised that I have a pure enough heart for their consideration, but I'm even more shocked as the mare lets me pet her. The foal heads over to Aurum and nibbles at his hair and the stallion looks like it's having trouble deciding between Flare and Ghirahim, so I have them stand together to make it easier on the stallion. He looks at me gratefully before going over to them both, letting them pet him.  
After a while, we know that we have to leave, regretfully enough and the unicorns look at us sadly, as if they know that we have to return to camp before it gets dark, the sun already on its descent through the sky. We start heading back to camp and hear the soft trod of hooves behind us. I look and, sure enough, the unicorns are following us. I'm a bit curious what they're going to do when it's time for us to leave the forest completely, as unicorns normally don't like leaving the forest they've lived in. But if they've attached to us more, they might actually follow us back to the kingdom...If they do, I'll have a special orchard set up for them to live in, similar enough to this forest so they'll feel at home.   
We set up and start preparing dinner, all of us enjoying getting to cook some. We sit and eat as the sun begins to set, us already having firewood and tinder as that was one of the first things we did when we set up camp. We all watch the sun set in awe, despite having seen it many times before, still stunned by its beauty. It's going to be fun to look at the stars and other things around the campfire, but for now we'll just enjoy the moment.


	5. Stolen and Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aurum not only loses his wings and demon bits but gets stolen from home and put in a place he doesnt trust but once he does the students there get better training then they will just sitting in a classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I DO have Oc's so don't tell me this or that didnt belong because the pets that Link gets (All but the horse and name) I own the Oc Demon sword spirit and the pets all but the horse which belongs to Skyrim.
> 
> Games that the characters belong to that i don't own: Skyrim and Legend of Zelda
> 
> enjoy ^^
> 
> also BIG thank you to April because without her help i wouldnt have been here ^^

-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I smile as the unicorns stay around the camp, the stallion staying alert I guess for danger while the little one noses me and I pet it as I eat, the little one trying to steal food from me. I push it away gently, knowing it’s not able to eat this stuff but eventually I get it to go to its mother and I finish eating, all of the others chuckling a bit at how the little one wouldn’t leave me be. We all go to bed after talking for a few more hours but to our surprise the mare and the young foal lie near the fire, the stallion watching over the camp so we go to bed peacefully. When we wake we notice them all curled up asleep by the now put out fire but they wake when we start moving stuff around to get packed up since we only planned one day. When we get to the edge of the forest where our horses should be near I suddenly feel the unicorns try to keep me in the forest, snorting and making alarmed sounds...i look out at the field into the distance and my eyes widen “Dad! The kingdom is being attacked!” We all are alarmed at this and we get on our horses, riding at fast speeds to get to the kingdom but when I look back I’m stunned to see the stallion following us but he merely follows us for a bit before stopping. We just continue, many houses on fire but when we reach the castle itself we don’t see anyone but when we hear a strange giggle we whirl around only for dad to yank me behind him and I just hide. Wait...where did my demon bits go? I just realized they vanished the second we got near the kingdom...the stallion...did he cast something on me to hide it? I feel very defenseless without the bits but when I look my eyes widen...Hylia.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I watch as Demise and Hylia glare at each other before he suddenly asks why she attacked, "You have something I want." She says, looking behind him and his eyes narrow, "That is NOT happening! I won't let you have him." She just giggles and twirls her hair around her finger, "Yes, you will~" He growls at this and they 'argue' for a bit before she whistles, him getting hit with a dart the second after. Flare gets hit by one as well. I suddenly up my guard as I'm the only one able to defend Aurum now with both of them passed out... However, I get blasted aside easily and I try to get up, only to see Aurum being taken after being knocked out. I shiver at the fact that she now has him in her grasp and I wait for Demise and Flare to wake up, knowing I won't be able to do anything on my own...  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I wake to my head pounding...I sit up and Demise does as well but I look around, fear filling me...the young prince. Demise looks around as well and Ghirahim comes over to us, me worried at the news that he might say...  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I sigh at the looks on their faces, "After you two were knocked out, I was easily blasted aside despite me being on defense, and she...knocked out and took Aurum..." I say, feeling slightly like it's my fault despite the fact that she overpowered me... I couldn't do anything to stop her...  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I suddenly whine in pain and Ghirahim comes to me but I push him away "Hylia...she...she sent the prince forward in time...I felt my connection with him cut." I say, noticing Demise tearing up that we can't even fight to get him back now and he just cries silently but neither of us tries to comfort him as we are doing the same...  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
A few months pass and the entire kingdom has been in mourning of the loss of our prince. I hear the horns that signal an attack and groan, gathering up my army as well, but before I can move to attack, Hylia storms the castle. I'm grabbed somehow and she smirks, taking me away. I have no idea what she's going to do to me, but it's going to be hard for Ghirahim and Flare without their masters...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I wake...only to feel grass and I suddenly shoot up, my head pounding but I can’t feel Flare...shit...I look around, terrified of EVERYTHING and that’s when I realize...all my stuff is gone including my clothing that I wore as prince, now replaced with something else. That is until I hear familiar whispers and I see the blade of legend appear and I sigh in relief at having SOMETHING that I like. It shows it has my stuff and clothing before the stuff vanishes and it goes back into the sheath still on me. I look around, feeling soothed with the blade near as it will tell me if someone is good or bad...  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I stretch as I wake up and giggle, heading down to breakfast. Once I eat, I leave to explore the island, as I don't have any lessons today~ as I explore, I notice someone that I don't recognize as ever being on the island... He's walking around nervously and I'm pretty confused as to who he is since we don't just randomly get new residents often...However, it is said that Hylia would save humans from the past and send them ahead to our time, so maybe he's one of them? I walk closer to him, wanting to introduce myself so he's not completely alone on the island, but he instantly backs off the second I get in range of him. He looks at me defensively, but someone else tries to get close and he bolts, climbing the nearest and tallest tree, seemingly wanting to avoid everyone out of fear...What happened in his past to make him so afraid like this?  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I am freaking out inside because these are Hylia’s people...this isn’t where I belong. I notice the girl from earlier come close and try to get me down by voice but I merely turn my back to her, ignoring her...until she starts to climb the tree. The second she does that I bolt, leaping out of the tree and running to another before climbing up it. I DON’T want to be near these “Mortals” in the least...  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I frown when he runs away from me, wondering why exactly he fears everyone here. I just want to help...He looks incredibly lost...I get a sudden idea, what if he didn't want to be sent forward in time after Hylia helped him? He could have left behind parents or siblings, so he'd be jumpy being in a completely strange and new place...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I watch as the girl comes to the tree I’m at but she doesn’t climb it, just watching me. The blade whispers they are just trying to help and it tells me I need to trust them to survive. I sigh silently at this, not really wanting to...converse with the enemies people but if the blade says it’s my only way of survival...so be it. I notice a lady come over with a basket of food and set it near the tree, shooing everyone away including the girl to let me adjust being here first before they all crowd me. I notice the girl watching from afar but none of them seem to have magic...which is good. Once their all far away I jump down next to the basket of food, using magic to scan it and its safe so I eat it, though I’m keeping an eye on everyone.  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I feel a bit better when he starts eating, glad that he's accepting being here at least a little. I wish there was something I could do to help him further, whether that be to send him back to his family, or help him adjust to being here...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Once I’m done eating I climb the tree again and the lady comes back, collecting the basket but leaves a container of water next to the tree before leaving. I just get comfy in the tree and when lunch time and dinner time come around I get given food but when it gets dark the lady tries to convince me it’s dangerous at night but I snort and I merely pull out my blade, tossing it to the ground and it floats before making circles around the tree and I get comfy. The lady leaves, the girl looking surprised but I go to sleep in the tree, knowing I’m safe with the blade defending me.  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I sigh, as I know that I won't be allowed to stay out here much longer without my father coming and getting me. I went back to the academy at lunch and dinner time as I'm supposed to, but if I remain out here much longer without someone else who could defend me, he'll take me back home.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I wake in the middle of the night to someone warning me of remlits and I look to spot a bunch climbing the tree...but instead of them attacking me they all snuggle into my neck, lap, arms and I just let them, feeling warm with them snuggled against me. I go back to sleep peacefully, enjoying the familiar feeling of having creatures around me even if they’re not my own.  
-=-Pipit’s Pov-=-  
I look at the boy completely shocked that the remlits didn't attack him...I'm very curious about him and why even the most easy-to-provoke into attack animals are calm and sweet around him...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I wake maybe a few seconds later to hearing keese and I notice a whole group spot me. They fly over, landing on the spaces the remlits aren’t taking and on the tree, some on my arms and legs and one on my head but I wait until their all comfy before going back to sleep, content with letting them sleep near me.  
-=-Pipit’s Pov-=-  
My eyes are fully wide at this point, unable to believe that keese wouldn't attack him as well. He is really good with creatures of all kinds...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
When I wake in the morning the second I shift it wakes most of the keese and they all take flight, heading back to the cave to sleep more. The remlits all jump down and wander off but I stay in the tree, stretching out before sitting up. I hear someone call someone’s name until I see that same girl chasing a remlit “Mia come back! You need a bath!” I sigh. Remlits hate bathes...but I jump down and whistle, the remlit takes one look at me before running to me and leaping at me, me catching the little fella. The little fella purrs but I tell it that it needs a bath. It makes a mew of complaint but I glare and it looks nervous but nods before I let it go and with its head down in disappointment it goes to the girl, waiting to take a bath.  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I look up at him gratefully and pick up Mia, calling out a thank you to him. I take her back to the academy to bathe her, knowing it's going to go a bit easier since he apparently convinced her that it's necessary.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I notice a redhead come over, me just letting them come close, and he teases me about my eyes being unnatural but the blade of legends instantly presses against his neck, me not controlling it. When he quits teasing it backs off and floats near me but I walk off, ignoring him as I wander around. A keese from a tree flies near me and lands on my shoulder, one of the wild remlits walking next to me as I look around with my blade floating and following me.  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I'm wondering who exactly this kid is and why he has that sword... I know that it's not good to mess with him further, so I won't...I don't want to influence him into actually using that blade on me...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I suddenly get surrounded by large birds, all snapping at me but I easily run, the birds all shrieking at me. They KNOW I’m a demon...suddenly a red one defends me, one I haven’t seen and it makes the others leave but it nuzzles me...I’m a bit confused but I notice its tail is more demon like than the others ‘A demon loftwing...’ Demon Loftwings are pure legend and it’s impossible to get one much less find one but I guess this one found me...i guess if I ever find dad or Flare I could show them the loftwing...  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I leave the academy after bathing Mia and I sigh happily at being finished for the day. I notice the boy from earlier with a crimson loftwing, which stuns me as it's an incredibly rare color. The tail on it is a bit odd compared to a usual loftwing, but the color is the more surprising part...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
It’s been a few weeks of being here, the girl having grown attached to me easily but only because the loftwing I have is rare, and I sigh as I laze about in the sky on my loftwing. I decided to name her Crimson since she reminded me of dad...I huff when I hear the headmaster yell at me that I have to go to class but I merely get close to the island “I can do what I wish! I’m not even from here so you have NO say in what I can and can’t do! YOU AREN’T MY DAD!” I yell the last bit before flying off, pissed off at these mortals for trying to tell me what to do.  
-=-Gaepora’s Pov-=-  
I sigh in frustration as he is correct, though I don't quite like his attitude. I'm a bit curious since he's only ever mentioned his father and never parents, so maybe he only lived with his father...I head back into the academy to tell Zelda what he said once again.  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I sigh, sick of the boy being so rude to my father, but I know telling him off won't do anything. It'll only make his loftwing angry and the blade threaten to hurt the one telling him off, so it's not going to help...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I enjoy the freedom I get from flying around, all of the teens telling me I need to go to class when I meet them but I decide to go to one of the classes. Once in the father, I guess the teacher asks if I will stay long but I merely ask if what he is teaching is worth my time and he tells me what he is teaching but I merely tilt my head “Really? Swordplay is what your explaining? This is shit compared to the training I got...it really isn’t worth my time in the least. I could train your students better than you ever could with how shit the materiel is...”  
-=-Gaepora’s Pov-=-  
I sigh slightly at this, wondering where exactly he got his training if he really is that good. I'm just teaching them what they need to know to stay safe on the island and nothing more as there's nothing too dangerous here...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
One of the students say there isn’t much besides keese and chuchus around here but I snort “Really? What my father taught me is ALWAYS expect the worst. Train for the worst of battles and even if it’s not as bad as you expect after NEVER expect weak foes. You students need more than this shit to even be considered a knight around here. I can bet the knights around here don’t know even a fourth of the shit I know which is stupid. I was trained for WAR so you students are as weak as a STICK compared to my training. Only if you can stand up to me will I ever consider you “Knights in TRAINING” because the training on wood is shit...my own father spent time training me and I had another teacher that trained me well. Everything I say ISNT for insulting but I am simply saying you need something better than this...this crap. If you want better training from someone who has seen death, wars and fought thousands of life and death fights...come find me either in the sky or the island. Even the weakest can be trained if taught right” I say before leaving out the door.  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I'm very curious about the training that the new boy could teach us and I look at Cawlin and Strich, both of them looking curious as well. It definitely would be cool to learn fighting from someone who actually has fought in wars before...  
-=-Cawlin’s Pov-=-  
I'm pretty surprised by how much the new kid stood up to Gaepora, as no one is normally brave enough to do so. I would like to actually learn how to fight instead of just the rules and guidelines...I look at Groose and Strich, all of us looking at each other before leaving the classroom, each of us wanting to see what actual fighting is like.  
-=-Gaepora’s Pov-=-  
I sigh and let them go, Fledge following them out the door. I know I've lost this 'battle' with teaching the students, so I decide to follow just see how the new boy is going to train them if it is actual sword play.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I watch as they come out and I’m sitting at the town square “So...you grew curious? Good...the want to train properly already shows you may have skill for a knight.” I snap, a barrier surrounding the square and they are worried “Don’t worry...we will be doing swordplay here so we wouldn’t want any kids to wander over and get hurt” they nod, understanding but I snap again, a blade appearing in front of the redhead “You first...take the blade and step to the middle of the square” I say, grabbing my black blade and floating over the area as a platform appears under me. When he does that I snap, a bokoblin appearing and it shrieks at him before running at him. The boy panics and I snap, the creature vanishing before I sigh in frustration, the platform I’m sitting on lowering to the boy “You need to not show fear. If you show fear it pleases the creature attacking and it also distracts your focus. You need to focus and NOT show fear. AGAIN!” I lift the platform before snapping, summoning the bokoblin again and I watch it shriek, knowing the boy has to learn...  
-=-Gaepora’s Pov-=-  
I watch as Groose attacks the monster this time and I'm fairly shocked that he's teaching with actual monsters. It seems like he has it under control though...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I sigh as he gets knocked over by the bokoblin and I whistle sharply, the bokoblin freezing and backing off from the boy before I go back down. I sigh “Keep your guard up at all times and watch for his moves first. You need to keep an eye on not only his attacks but your own so you can parry if you need to. You got past the fear part now all you need to do is train yourself to be self-aware of what he and yourself are doing so you can suddenly switch and take him by surprise.” He nods and I move the platform back up, the redhead getting back up and picking his blade up. Once he is ready a sharp whistle comes from me and the bokoblin advances once its heard.  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I take in his advice and keep my guard up, watching for the monster's attacks. I dodge one and attack him myself, jumping back as he tries to counter with another.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I let him practice for a while before he gets tired and I snap, the bokoblin vanishing and the blade as well. I do the same training with the others, even the weak one who seems to need more training with running as he tires out fast, and they all are tired “See? This is at least more interesting than being stuck in some classroom. This is how I was trained for swordplay. There were no RULES or What to do and what NOT to do there was just here is a sword, learn how to use it and what to do with it, fight for your life in wars”  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I grin slightly at this, having enjoyed that way of learning much more than being stuck inside the classroom. It would be great if more of my classes were hands-on like this...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I make a few papers appear and I hand it to them “This is when I feel like training and also you all have different things you are skilled at that I think you could train on. The redhead has more strength so he would be good as an upfront sword warrior. The shortest one could do better with a bow since he may be small but he seems to have good eye sight and is able to aim attacks easier. The tall one seems better at agility so he would be better as a long range fighter like for throwing knives, darts and other things while dodging since he was more skilled at that. The last one will need to work more on endurance as you tire out too soon and that isn’t good but other than that I think you would be better as an emergency healer since I’ve heard you talk about how to make potions”  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I nod a bit at this, agreeing with how he categorized all of our different strengths. I always found it stupid that we only really train in regular sword fighting here with no variation...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I watch as they all like what I did but the redhead asks me how I know all this other stuff and I chuckle “Oh I won’t be teaching you how I do this~ This” I pause as I go back to the ground and get off the platform “is magic! It’s something my father taught me which I think is skilled but none of you have the capability to actually learn it” I snap and a sudden HUGE dragon appears but I snap and it vanishes into smoke “See? That’s how I summoned the bokoblin or the creature you just trained with. Forget the stupid wood training ground but come find me if you want to train in swordplay or with your skills. You will need to at least know a good bit of swordplay though because what if you are disarmed? Or what if you say run out of arrows or potions and get attacked? You will need to use a sword. Meet me here after lunch time once you all have rested up and eaten lunch and no I don’t care WHAT class you have after lunch you come see me...or I come collect you” they nod before leaving after I remove the barrier keeping the kids out and I go back onto my loftwing to fly around for a while.  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
We all head to the dining room for lunch, us all sitting by each other. We talk excitedly about what he's going to teach us after lunch, each of us greatly curious and interested about learning to fight.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
After eating lunch myself I see the group return maybe a half hour after lunch is over. They ask to be trained with their skills and I smile, nodding. I snap, the barrier appearing again but this time targets appear and I snap again, a bow appearing. The others besides the short one back off and he takes the bow...but apparently doesn’t know how to use it or hold it. I sigh and snap, an archer bokoblin actually helping him hold the bow properly and helping him. Once he understands how to use it the archer backs off and lets him shoot an arrow...which hits the outer circle. He is a bit disappointed but the bokoblin seems happy “Hey you did great! At least you HIT the target. Watch how he does it” he then watches the archer bokoblin and how he aims and holds the bow before he gets a bullseye. “All it takes is practice so go ahead and try again. You got a full quiver of arrows so you can try as much as you want. If you ever need help or need an example all you have to do is ask the trainer archer bokoblin. These fellas are created JUST for training with bows so if you need help just ask the fella”  
-=-Cawlin’s Pov-=-  
I nod and continue practicing. I aim in a similar way to the bokoblin and I hit really close to the bullseye, causing me to smile. I know that with just a bit more practice I'll actually hit the bullseye.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I watch as with the last arrow he has he manages to hit the bullseye and the bokoblin cheers for him. His friends cheer as well and I snap, the bokoblin and the bow and arrows vanishing but the targets simply get replaced with new ones. I let him go rest before having the tall one use daggers to aim and try but he isn’t hitting the target at all...I snap, a special bokoblin helping him out with how to aim and the bokoblin gets a bullseye. I let him practice, knowing he will need it and I merely chuckle a bit at the frustration he is getting “FOCUS! Don’t let frustrations get in the way it simply takes time and practice. If you don’t want to train with me go ahead and leave”


	6. Cursed Deadly Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hero cant wield the blade of legend without getting hurt...what will happen to the poor hero if this gets too bad? Will he die...or will someone manage to save him from the blade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I DO have Oc's so don't tell me this or that didnt belong because the pets that Link gets (All but the horse and name) I own the Oc Demon sword spirit and the pets all but the horse which belongs to Skyrim.
> 
> Games that the characters belong to that i don't own: Skyrim and Legend of Zelda
> 
> enjoy ^^

-=-Stritch’s Pov-=-  
I nod and close my eyes to calm down, letting all of my frustration fade away. I then take one of the throwing knives and carefully look at the target, judging where I'm going to aim. I throw the knife at it hits almost right next to the bokoblin's, making a bullseye as well. I grin in response, him being correct that I shouldn't be frustrated while doing this.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I smile as he finishes practicing, tired and the one who gets tired fast I have a bokoblin be with him and they go practice endurance around the island as he needs more of running than anything else. The redhead is all that’s left but I summon a Stalfos for him and I hand the redhead a sword and shield “Practice. He will help you learn what you’re doing wrong and will point it out during training”  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I nod and get the weapon situated before going to the stalfos. He makes a defensive motion and I look carefully for a way to attack, as brute strength won't necessarily break a defense.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
After a while he manages to topple the stalfos and I smile, glad they all are learning quick. His friends challenge him to battle me but I chuckle “if you wish...but he will easily fall” I pull out my blade and the redhead takes a swing at me but faster than he can react I slip behind him, disarm him of both shield and blade and have him pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back “Like I said...you will easily fall”  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I look at him a bit shocked, but impressed. He really is talented...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I let him up and I tell them all to go rest from training “See me tomorrow for more if you feel like it. I won’t force you but if you wish you can train with me” they nod before leaving, it being dinner time now. It’s been 6 years since I’ve been here...i wish I could see my dad again but...i can’t go below the clouds...I sigh as I go do the loftwing ceremony, me having been considered a knight and with my training the students passed their tests easily. I win the ceremony but spending time with the love sick Zelda isn’t exactly fun for me...I sigh silently when she asks to fly around with her and I agree, knowing she just wants to spend time with me...  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I smile happily at getting to fly with Link, it being the name that he told us to call him, whether it's his real name or not, "...Link? Hey, Link!" He looks over at me, "Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together...I'll always remember this..." I tilt my head before saying, "You know...There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." I trail off when I notice something in the distance, getting his attention as well. I notice that we're heading straight towards a black tornado and I can't stop, my loftwing and I getting dragged into its depths. All I see before falling through the clouds is Link's loftwing flying into the tornado before catching him and flying back to Skyloft.  
-=-Gaepora’s Pov-=-  
I wait for the young boy to wake, no longer as worried now that we know that he's breathing properly. He shoots up and I'm even more relieved that's nothing wrong with him, "Ah, you're awake..." I say, "When your loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious...I feared the worst. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful. But, Link...Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not? What's happened to my daughter?" I ask and he goes into an explanation about the black tornado. I discuss this a bit with him before advising him to rest, as trying to leave in the middle of the night wouldn't be a good idea. I then leave the room and head to my office, still worried slightly about Zelda.  
-=-Fi’s Pov-=-  
I make a small noise to attract the young hero's attention and he leaves his room. I make a gesture so that he'll follow me and I lead him to the entrance of the statue of the goddess. I arrive at the pedestal where my sword lies and I look at him, "The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny." I say before introducing myself to him. I tell him that he must take up this sword, but I notice a bit of hesitation. I then tell him that Zelda is, in fact, alive, believing his hesitation is due to her well-being. He takes up the sword after figuring out I won't tell him anything more until he does so. I feel a sensation of recognition before stating, "Recognition complete, Master...Link...My master."   
-=-Gaepora’s Pov-=-  
I walk into the chamber of the sword, calling out Link's name. He turns and I talk to him about the legend of this place and the journey that he's going to go on. The sword spirit expands on what the oral tradition tells and she has him use a skyward strike on the crest to make a tablet that opens a hole in the clouds. I tell him that the knight's uniform that he received for winning the Wing Ceremony is complete and that he should stock up before going on his journey. He gives me a 'no really?' kind of look and I know that he'll be fine.  
-=-Fi’s Pov-=-  
Master quickly gets the things that he needs before jumping off of one of the ledges of Skyloft, calling his loftwing and heading for the green beam of light. He jumps off when he gets to the beam and lands with the sailcloth in the designated area of the forest. I tell him where we are and give him a push in the right direction before disappearing into the sword of legend.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I FEEL as if the blade itself is TRYING to KILL me! It’s trying to BURN THROUH my gauntlet! I eventually drop the blade during battle, using the demon blade of legend to kill the deku baba’s trying to kill me, and I whine but when I remove the gauntlet my eyes widen at the cuts on my hand. I hiss and I wrap my hand, using magic to put the blade back in its sheath on my belt since I got the demon blade on my back. Once at the temple after doing the sealing spike thing, which cuts my hand more, I talk with the lady there, collect the bottle and money that she says I can have but she asks why I have two blades on me and I snort “Because the fricking blade I got is trying to burn me alive!” she tilts her head in confusion and asks to see what I mean. I go over to her and remove my gauntlet and I remove the bandaging “THIS is what the blade does! I can barely hold the fricking thing without it trying to burn my skin and make cuts...i have NO idea why it’s doing that even when Fi said I was the chosen wielder of the blade...”  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I look at the burns and cuts in confusion, wondering why exactly it's affecting him like this. He's the hero, shouldn't it accept him better? I don't know what could be causing it to act this way...  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
I wrap my hand back up and the old lady hands me a pair of gauntlets “Here...maybe these will help.” I put them on and when I hold the blade I feel find “Thanks...this will help” “You will need to come back here every three days to recharge the magic in them. If you don’t the cutting and burning will happen again. I don’t understand why this is happening...but this should help you out” I nod and I thank her, her hair moving and I hear the door click “Good luck young hero...and hopefully the blade might accept you more...” I sigh when I get to the door “I doubt it...if the blade is ALREADY trying to kill me...i doubt it would trust me later on...it might try harder to kill me” I then leave, putting the blade away once through the door.  
-=-Fi’s Pov-=-  
I'm very curious why my blade is reacting like this to him, but I can sense something almost demonic in him...That could be the problem, but those gauntlets definitely will work.  
-=-Link’s Pov-=-  
It takes me hours to get through this stupid forest but I sense...something familiar nearby. I try to find it but it teleports before I can see it...i continue on to the Skyview Temple and once inside I easily glare at the monsters, bending them to my will which surprises Fi data wise. I growl and make them do the work for me. Until I am at the boss room so I tell them to leave me be...once in the room though a blinding flash makes my vison go blurry but when it clears my eyes widen at the one I see... “Ghira...?”  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I freeze when I hear the familiar voice, though older than I've ever heard it. I look at him closer and I do see hints of the little boy that I'd always play with, "...Aurum?" I ask, my voice quivering slightly as it's been far too long since I've last seen him.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
The blade that I had been holding, the one that without the gauntlets would hurt me, falls to the floor and tears are going down my face but I instantly go to him, both of us hugging and I just cling onto him. I’m crying into his chest at being with someone I knew...family. He just holds me, both of us going to the floor and he just clings onto me, both of us over emotional “I thought I would never see you again Ghira...”  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I just hold him close to me, unable to believe that he's actually here. I allow myself to cry as I'm with someone I view as family, feeling all of my emotion rush back with the fact he's here.  
-=-Fi’s Pov-=-  
I am...confused why the enemy and the hero are acting like this and like they know each other. I store this meeting and this information away for later research as I will want to know their reasons...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Eventually we both are settled down but I’m still clinging onto him, my grip tight as I don’t want to let him leave me...he is pretty much doing the same but even if we aren’t servant and master...we are still family. I remember Flare and I ask Ghira about him and he mentions he is off doing something for him but I just snuggle into him, wanting comfort...and he gives me comfort that I need.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I'm a lot more content than I have been in a long while due to him being here. Now all I have to do is undo that seal that the damned goddess put on my master and soon things can go back to the way they were, or at least similar to the way they were.  
-=-Fi’s Pov-=-  
I don't recognize the name Flare so I log it in case we run into him. I can't get any more information that could help as they're not talking just sitting quietly.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I connect my telepathic talk with Ghira and he accepts it, both of us talking this way so the blade can’t get information. “Ghira...i was told to go on this stupid quest” I then explain what little I know about it and what happened when I woke and what happened the past 6 years. He sighs silently before telling me what happened and I just bury my face into him, unable to believe what that goddess did and I was hoping I could see him...i start crying a bit but not much since I know he isn’t dead. It’s more out of disappointment but I get soothed by Ghira and I relax but he hums a melody I missed hearing, something he would hum when I was little and I easily fall asleep, snuggled into him and I nuzzle his chest as I sleep, content and happy.  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly at how content he is and I'm fine with just holding him, enjoying getting to have him near me again. I know that Flare will be amazingly happy to see him and vice versa.  
-=-Fi’s Pov-=-  
I still don't quite understand why the hero trusts this demon so much, but I know we won't go anywhere until he wakes up. I continue to go through the little information they disclosed, trying to make sense of it all.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I wake to getting poked and I open my eyes to spot... “FLARE!” I shriek, startling the shit out of the sleeping Ghira and I tackle him, both of us laughing and messing around but Flare instantly notices that I’m missing parts “What...how did...” “No idea...I’m guessing that unicorn that followed us that one time had something to do with it. They were gone before we even got inside the place...” he nods but still hugs me and I growl as we mess around, him not using his wings since I don’t have mine still which I want to figure out how to get my demon bits back. We mess around for a bit before Ghira tries to nap but we snicker silently before making a bucket of water dump on his head. He SHRIEKS loudly and we laugh at his reaction hard, me having missed being a complete brat to him~  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I sigh but laugh as well, this time not annoyed, as I've missed being pranked by them. Flare never really acted like this by himself without his playmate.  
-=-Fi’s Pov-=-  
I'm shocked at their actions and I log this new person as Flare, wondering who exactly he is to the hero. They're acting almost like brothers...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I silently snap a few more times, dumping a bag of flour on his head before dumping makeup stuff on him and he is annoyed now but we all laugh, just enjoying things at this point. He teleports away to clean up and once he is clean he comes back but I mentally explain to Flare what I have to do and he merely nods. “Flare...would you like to come along with me?” “Um...kinda HAVE to now that I found you!” We both laugh at that and Ghira ruffles my hair playfully but we both growl a bit, pouncing him and chewing on his ears. He complains and tries to get us off but we giggle, clinging onto him tight and eventually his legs buckle, him starting to laugh as we tickle him and chew his ears, him unable to control it~  
-=-Ghirahim’s Pov-=-  
I can't stop laughing with them tickling me like this, everything being ticklish at this point. I continue trying to get them off of me, but it's more half-hearted at this point.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We continue to chew his ears and tickle, him laughing so hard that he can’t control it and its fun~ We continue this for a bit before letting him relax, Ghira panting hard from that but to be a pain we lie on him and he groans “Get off me...” I giggle “Can’t tell me what to do Ghira~” he mutters something about my age and we giggle happily, just happy to be back together. Fi tells me the goddess has moved on and I need to follow and I sigh, hating that spirit but Flare joins me, Ghira leaving to chase after her. We get the slab and Fi says it’s not good for me to travel with a demon but I snort “yea and you explain to me why the dang blade tries to kill me and only then will I ditch him but even then he can’t leave me” we walk out with her forced back into the blade and once out we go back to the temple but he waits outside and the lady looks at me “Ah the hero returns...so how has that hand of yours been doing?” I snort “Worse...it seems even the magic of the glove isn’t working but what’s worse is the blade is targeting my leg now even when in the sheath. This STUPID blade is really making me want to just throw the thing on a wall and just ditch it”  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I am completely baffled as to why the blade is trying so hard to kill him when he's its chosen wielder...The hero then reveals a wound ALL along the side of his leg and that the one on his hand is moving up onto his wrist. I am shocked at how much damage it's doing to someone who's supposed to be able to wield it with no problems...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I hiss when I feel the wound on my leg get worse and I eventually toss the blade away, wanting my leg to heal before I do anything as I can barely walk without pain anymore. I lie in the temple, the blade on the complete other side of the room and I sigh in relief at feeling my magic sooth the pain and that it’s not getting worse “I don’t think I will survive the thing at this rate...it gets worse by the HOUR and within a few days I’m probably going to be bleeding so bad I might bleed to death...”  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I look at him worriedly, still trying to comprehend why the blade won't let its own master wield it without pain. There's nothing that I can think of for a reason that he wouldn't be able to use it, then why...?  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I sigh and I lie on the side that ISNT hurt and I drink a potion...only to find that it won’t heal “hey...uh...lady? These cuts won’t heal...i just drinked a potion and nothing is happening...they aren’t getting worse since the blade isn’t near but...they aren’t getting better...I can’t just go into a fight like this!? I can’t have some unhealable gash from my ankle to my hip that’s still open and bleeding if I’m fighting!” I say, worried and confused so the lady comes over to where I’m lying, the wrapping that’s keeping it covered starting to overfill with the blood and I’m worried...what if I die NOW!?  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I try to heal him with magic, me having to do this often with the spirit maiden. The wounds close a little but not enough to completely stop the bleeding. I look at him confused, as that spell should have healed him completely, or at least a lot closer than what it did. I decide to scan him to see if I can understand precisely what's going on, at least why the wounds won't heal on their own.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Inside I get worried of what she will find for the scans. The scan takes a bit too actually scan me before gathering information and so I wait. She reads over the information and I just wait, wondering if she will find why it hurts me...  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I sigh at the information that I receive, knowing that it's likely the demon side of him that's affecting the sword and making it harder to heal as that side of him just isn't able to handle the pure light from the sword. Now for a solution...he needs to no longer be hurt by the sword, especially if it's not the main weapon he's using...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
She asks if I know anyone with dark magic and I know I’m found out but she doesn’t seem to mind. The old lady tells me that the wound won’t fully close...but she will teleport the blade to me when I need it fully and I nod. She gives me a bracelet so when I press the gem she will teleport it to me and when I press it again she will teleport it back and I drink a potion that has a bit of darkness in it, the wound actually healing fully and same with my hand. I sigh in relief and I get myself cleaned up before leaving, the blade being left behind with the old lady and I continue my journey.  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I don't really mind this, though I'm wondering where exactly the darkness came from. However, he's still Her Grace's chosen hero, so she must have foreseen this... So I'll just help him when he needs it.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
After a few days me and Flare are at the next area and we explore easily...well me sending him to scout and him having to carry me since I had lost my wings and demon bits. We make it to a certain area only to find we need to get a key and so once we do we go through the temple and it’s annoying.  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I sigh at how annoying the temple is for both of us, but it's great to be back with Aurum again. I don't really mind having to carry him places, though it would have been better if he still had his demon parts...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Flare and I rest for a bit and he asks how I lost the demon bits and I shrug “No idea...though I did notice them being gone before I even got taken because Hylia seemed after me because I looked human not because I was a demon. If I were a demon she might not have gone after me...” he nods and I just snuggle into him, falling asleep from the drain of energy in this temple...  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I smile softly when he falls asleep and snuggle closer to him. I keep myself awake to make absolutely sure that this room is safe before allowing myself to sleep as well.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We finally make it through the temple, having met Ghira along the way. Flare says to meet him outside and I nod, him leaving me to meet up with Zelda. Once I enter the room I sigh in relief that she is alright, meaning I won't get in trouble with her dad, but the sheikiah blocks her way. She reminds me of the old lady kinda...but she glares at me and I know I am going to be sassed at but I won't be affected by it.  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her." I say, expecting the boy to get angry and I open my mouth to say so when I notice that there's no trace of anger in his eyes... I decide to continue as if he is actually angry, knowing that he needs to hear what I'm about to say, whether he's affected by my words or not. "Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy. The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her." He just looks at me blankly and I sigh, looking over him. My eyes widen minutely when I notice that he doesn't even have the sword of legend with him, "Why don't you have the Goddess Sword?" I ask, wondering how he managed to get this far without it.


	7. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurum gets the one demon he wanted back and longed to be back with...his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I DO have Oc's so don't tell me this or that didnt belong because the pets that Link gets (All but the horse and name) I own the Oc Demon sword spirit and the pets all but the horse which belongs to Skyrim.
> 
> Games that the characters belong to that i don't own: Skyrim and Legend of Zelda
> 
> enjoy the final chapter ^^

-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I sigh "The blade has been trying to kill me...and I still have scars from it." She tells me to prove it and I show the massive scar from my ankle to my hip and then the one on my hand "This is what that blade did and I almost died because the wounds wouldn't close up. I can't even keep it near me without it wanting to kill me..."  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I look at him completely shocked, as I would never believe that the sword would hurt the one chosen to wield it. "And what if you have need of the sword?" I ask, knowing that he doesn't have it on him otherwise it'd be hurting him worse.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
"If I have need of it the old lady at the temple where the blade is at will teleport it to me if I use the bracelet and same to take it back. That way I still have access to the blade but it isn't near me." She asks to use it while she is around and I nod, the blade getting teleported when I use the bracelet but the second I pick it up I shriek in pain and yank my hand away. I hold my hand, hissing and I remove the gauntlet and the wounds are WAY worse as their on the front and back of my hand now and are going up my arm a bit...this isn't good...  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I look at the wounds in shock, despite him having shown me the scars. I can't believe that just touching the sword causes that to happen...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I hiss a bit "It was never this bad...normally it would slowly wound over time not instantly...now I can't even hold it without risking it killing me..." I say and the sheikiah tries to give me potions but I shake my head "Normal potions don't work...I tried that and it didn't work..." I pull out an almost blood red potion and she says it's dangerous but I ignore her and I drink it, this potion actually helping heal what the blade has done and I sigh in relief as I clean up my hand...  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I look at him analytically when the darkness-infused potion actually helped him. I begin to wonder just whether he's as light as he's supposed to be, but if Her Grace chose him, I can't really complain...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
The sheikiah leaves after that and I collect the next slab before sending the blade back and meeting up with Flare. Once in the desert I sigh and we continue on.  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
We navigate through the beginning part of the desert fairly quickly, as the puzzles are quite simple when solved between the two of us. I'm pretty intrigued by the timeshift stones, as they're fairly cool and useful as well. We traverse through a good portion of the desert to find that the area where we actually need to go is blocked off by boulders. I try to fly over the boulders, thinking maybe I could carry him over so we don't actually have to backtrack, but it's like an invisible wall is blocking me, so I can't make it completely over them... We decide to rest to regain some energy as we know that we'll have to backtrack a decent distance in order to make it to the entrance of the mines.  
Once we're rested, we start backtracking and eventually make it to this area with a giant generator that we have to find the smaller generators to activate. Aurum curses the moment he realizes that he'll need to use the Goddess Sword as he doesn't want to have to even consider about messing with the blade more than he has to. He uses the bracelet to get the sword to appear and he uses it on the first generator we find, already injured badly just from faintly holding it. He sends the sword back until we find the next generator, him getting hurt even worse, the cuts going into his forearms and higher on his legs. He drinks a potion to heal it and sighs at being in this much pain. I wish there was something that I could do to actually help him through this...  
We find the last generator and he uses the sword on it and the wounds from this one are the worst of all. They take up the entirety of his forearms and practically the entirety of his leg, even going onto his other leg. He drinks another potion, hating that we're having to use so many of them. He sends the sword back and makes a comment to me about how much he wishes that we won't need it in the mines themselves. I agree with this and we head into the mines, relieved when nothing requires the goddess sword to kill at all. The mines are not difficult to traverse with the two of us and we quickly defeat the boss, leaving the temple. I hide when I hear the sound of the girl, knowing that he likely shouldn't be seen with a demon.   
I watch from the shadows as Ghirahim leaps out and attacks the woman in black while Zelda gives Aurum a harp before going through the gate. Aurum grits his teeth as he leaps forward and defends the woman from Ghirahim, hating that he has to play the part of the hero by attacking a family member to us both. The woman quickly leaves as well and blows up the gate, Aurum apologetically hugging Ghira when they're gone. I step out then and join them in the hug and we spend some time together just talking until Ghirahim says that he has to go. We nod and head up to Skyloft, deciding to go to the forest to see what we have to do next.   
The bully from Skyloft jumps on Aurum as he's descending from his loftwing and if it weren't for me being there, they both could have seriously gotten injured from their landing. Aurum gives a short explanation to him to explain what's been going on and we go to see the old woman. She teaches Aurum how to use the harp and then the ground rumbles, Aurum looking slightly annoyed at what he has to fight, and the problem is...it requires him to use the Goddess Sword... He takes the sword and goes to defeat the monster, me not being able to help since I can't wield the sword either...I keep an eye on him and it doesn't take him too long to defeat it, though I can tell that he's in serious pain...  
He heads into the pit to seal the monster, but he doesn't come back up. I don't even have to be asked to go check on him and when I do...I find him in a pool of his own blood. I try to remain calm as I scan him, glad to see that he's alive even if only just. He is absolutely covered in wounds and I know that I have to help him...He's not holding onto the sword, likely dropping it when he fell to the ground. I kick the sword as far away as I can, knowing it's only hurting by being in close proximity to him. Once that's finished, I pour one of the darkness-infused potions into him, massaging his throat to get him to swallow it. I know that it won't help completely, but it should stabilize him at least a bit...I just hope that we can get him to make it...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Everything is so fuzzy...I can barely see and it hurts to breathe...I feel the potion but it barely does anything and with the amount of blood I already lost the world is slowly turning dark. I hear frantic cries for me to fight to stay alive but I can't...  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I'm frantically trying to get him to heal; using what magic Ghirahim had taught me that work on healing our people. I don't want him fading on me! Not when he's the demon I'm the closest to...  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I watch the young demon sadly, worried that the blade will actually succeed in killing the hero. If it doesn't and he continues on his journey, he'll be in bad shape as he'll have to use the blade a lot more...Especially considering he has to purify it further...  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I start panicking, having no idea what to do. I don't want to impact what Flare is doing as I could potentially harm Link. I've never seen the boy look so horribly before...I don't like it.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I suddenly hear a voice right when I'm about to black out, remembering it faintly...I feel pure darkness touch me before covering me and lifting me out of the blood I had been in. I feel my blood coming back as the wounds close but I notice the darkness...Is coming from the sealing spike directly. Once I'm healed I hear my dad in my head "Stay alive son...not for the goddess but for me...don't die on me..." I then get set down after the darkness had put a collar on me, cleaned me up and set me down away from the pool of blood.  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I'm a bit surprised that this was able to happen after the spike had been sealed fully, but I have a feeling who saved him. Few demons have control over the darkness like that, so I'm betting it was his father...  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I look at the spike alarmed that the darkness was able to come from it while it was sealed, but it doesn't seem to want anything besides helping the hero...I guess it can't be all bad considering that it only did good things, but I'm worried that it could also use the darkness for bad as well...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I sit up after regaining my energy and I notice the darkness come out of the spike again but it splits into two, one going near me and the other toward the blade. The one near me merely rests near me while the other drags the blade toward me but once it’s near the other piece that's next to me touches the collar and it glows. It beings the blade closer and it makes me touch it...which shockingly it's not hurting me. I realize it's the collar as its guarding me with powerful magic to keep me safe and I smile a bit.  
-=-Flare’s Pov-=-  
I smile slightly, feeling a lot better now that he has the collar to protect him from the blade. I hated seeing him get hurt, especially with how close we are...  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I narrow my eyes at more darkness escaping, but I am glad to see the hero able to hold the sword without it hurting him. It'll definitely make his journey a lot easier if he can do this...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I look at the spike and I know dad saved me...but I get up only to wobble and Flare instantly comes over, clean as well, and grabs me before I fall. I notice the collar constantly zapping the blade and I realize its keeping the blade from hurting me...but I don’t mind and I put it in its sheath, letting it be teleported to the temple. The old lady is so stunned and confused but worried that the darkness from the spike is going to be bad...only to her shock the darkness that apparently came back out picks us all up and sets us right in front of the temple before fleeing back into the spike. We all are surprised but I didn’t really mind...  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I'm still a bit shocked that the darkness isn't trying to harm us, but I guess it's alright if it isn't... As long as the darkness doesn't come out to do anything potentially evil, it's fine if it comes out for good things.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
It’s been a while later and I had to fight the imprisoned again but this time I ditched the blade even with the collar and I merely clung onto the spike. I connect mental speak with the creature...only to find it’s my dad!? I speak with him, my voice in his mind stunning him to not throw me off and this stuns both the old lady and Groose but I merely tell dad to go back down and he listens but he asks why and I tell him I need to seal him back to act like I’m them and he merely mentally sighs before making it back to the bottom of the pit, Groose’s canon not needed, and he stands there as I go collect the blade before telling him sorry and he merely says it needs to be done. No one heard the chat as it was all mental but I hit the spike, sometimes getting thrown off and dad saying sorry but he merely stands still and I seal him back. Once he is sealed back the darkness from the spike recharges the collar and I go back up to the old lady stunned and Groose muttering how he didn’t get to use his canon.  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I'm very curious why he was allowed to just seal away the creature like that, but if it works, then I'm fine with it...At least this way; he didn't have to actually fight where he could have gotten hurt. Groose continues to grumble about not using his cannon, but I can tell he's glad that the hero didn't get hurt either.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
I suddenly feel an aura behind me and both the old lady and Groose are backing off but I merely slip my boot behind me and trip Oni, causing him to yelp and growl “Dang it! I can never scare you anymore...” I merely have a sly grin “Yea blame yourself Oni” I say, turning around as he dusts himself off and he crosses his arms “I used to scare you so well...now I can’t do it anymore” I merely grin and he sits on his blade while looking at me bored “So...heard that the blade has been trying to kill you. I gathered a few bottles filled with darkness for the collar so it can’t hurt you if it starts to run out. Also the collar is designed to not only keep you safe from it but to heal you and protect you from most attacks...by most pretty much vital areas” I nod and he tosses a pouch before lying on the blade “Well see ya later...good luck and if you need me you know how to call me” he vanishes and I sigh, tucking the pouch away.  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I look at the hero completely shocked that he's so comfortable around a god and that the god genuinely seems to care for him, not just because he's a subject. I'm beginning to think that the hero isn't quite who he says he is as everything that's happened today hasn't really been what I would've expected...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We finish the final temple but when I had charged up the blade to open the time gate I sigh in frustration at the ground rumbling and I go back out. I make it to the bottom of the pit but when I touch him he stops and stands there. I seal him back, him recharging the collar and putting darkness in the bottles so I can make it last longer before letting me go back up, or really picking me up and setting me back up. When I open the time gate and go through Impa asks what the collar is for when she notices it and I sigh “I got it and it works against the blade...it’s just to keep me safe but do you mind making it invisible so I don’t have Zelda asking about it?” she nods and uses her magic so it’s not visible and I go meet with Zelda.  
-=-Zelda’s Pov-=-  
I look up when Link enters the room and I smile softly, though it's tinged with sadness at the fact that I'm going to have to seal myself away. I take in his appearance, including the somehow familiar black blade on his back, sad that I'm not going to be able to see him for a while. "You've come so far, Link...I'm glad you made it." I say, "I imagine Impa filled you in on everything. We've traveled very far from home...to the distant past. In this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed. All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in Skyloft...Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all too real." I sigh and begin explaining the entire story of the war and how it began. When I get to the point about me being the goddess reborn, I notice some...unknown emotion glint in his eyes. I take note of it but continue to explain the details of my journey. I notice that emotion get a bit stronger when I explain that the creature he's been fighting has been Demise and it glints again when I call the creature an abomination. I'm beginning to get confused as I continue my explanation, wondering why exactly Link is reacting this way. At the end of the explanation and showing him that he is capable of wielding the triforce, I feel guilty that I used him...and so I tell him this. I tell him that I have to seal myself away to keep the seal strong and I turn away to go where I'm going to be while sealed away.   
I suddenly feel the cold bite of metal pressed against my neck and I look down, recognizing the blade that had been on his back. He then leans forward and says into my ear, "So...the little goddess really thinks her hero will help? Don't think I will let you seal yourself away when I still need to get someone back~ Never trust me "Aurum the Prince of Demons" little goddess~" I freeze in his hold then as I know that my friend is now betraying our side, the thought causing tears to come to my eyes. I gather enough courage to scream for Impa to come help me as he's somehow turned evil...This causes the blade to attack me and try to knock me out. I end up panicking as I try to fight back so that I can flee...but he's stronger than I thought...He easily overtakes me and slings me onto his shoulder and takes me to the present.  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I watch the hero come out of the past with Zelda over his shoulder and I'm confused until I faintly remember what happened all those years ago. She had screamed out for me to help her, but before I could, he took her away...It had been buried in my memory so I wouldn't remember it until now. I notice that the now Master Sword is no longer with him and I understand that he's betrayed us all and Her Grace's frantic cries and struggles only proves this. I follow them outside and watch as the hero hands Her Grace to the demon lord he's been fighting all this time...I realize that this is it then, there's nothing that we can do when the hero himself has turned away from us...Zelda is taken down into the pit and the demon begins the ritual to bring his master back, me having basically given up.  
-=-Groose’s Pov-=-  
I start panicking when Link hands Zelda over to the demon, thinking that he could possibly be mind controlled or something. I watch as they begin a ritual and look over to Grannie, wondering why she isn't doing anything. I notice the despair and the fact that she's given up in her eyes and I'm instantly worried and confused about what's going on. Why is Link acting like this and why did he just give Zelda to the enemy?!  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Groose comes over to me and asks me why I just gave Zelda to the enemy but I turn around and grin, my demon fangs showing and he backs off “I have always been the enemy Groose and always will...I’m Aurum the demon prince of the demon realm! I got sent ahead through time away from my father when Hylia attacked and he is all I want back. That is why I could always seal him back because my father knew I was faking being on this side. You can have your land...but I want my family back...” I say and he backs off but the old lady merely lowers her head “So...this is why the blade tried to harm you...it was trying to warn us...to warn us of the betrayal...” I merely nod “I only did it to get my father back...with me by his side he won’t do much...but I just want him back and not be forced to live without him alongside the one goddess who took me away from him...if you felt like me “Impa” wouldn’t you want to get your family back...even if it meant giving someone else up?”  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I close my eyes and nod solemnly. I understand how he feels now...If I were able to get my family back, I would do anything even if it was to give up another person that I was close to.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
After a while Ghirahim comes back up “My prince the spell is almost compl-” he doesn’t even get to finish before a bucket of water is dumped on his head and he squeals, me and Flare laughing hard since he was nearby. He growls and I grin but when I hear a whinny I spot...Arvak! Plus my pets and their so grown! I fall to the ground at getting tackled by Shadow, my pet leopard and I laugh when it licks me crazily. I manage to push her off only for my wolf Spark to do pretty much the same thing and I just laugh. Shadow goes and entertains Ghirahim while Spark goes to Flare and my pet dragon, who is MUCH bigger than when I was little, Scale nuzzles me and I smile at this. I get myself cleaned up from my pets spit and Arvak may be scary but I squeal when he playfully nibbles my hair and I mess around for a bit with him, playing chase with all my pets and Flare is as well. We hear a whinny other than Arvak’s and I notice the unicorn from all those years ago but their foal is full grown now. The stallion comes close and the second its horn touches my head I feel myself regain my demon bits. I smile and it nuzzles me gently before nickering and leaving back into the forest. Flare tackles me and we both roughhouse, dragging Ghirahim into it as well and we all are playing wildly, laughing and having fun but I’m like a little ball of energy with how insanely I’m playing, dragging Ghira and Flare to the ground crazily as we mess around~  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I watch this completely stunned that he would be able to drag the demon lord into playing with him like this and the rarity of his various pets. I'm intrigued by his demon parts that had been hidden and I know that he has to have a pure heart otherwise the unicorn wouldn't have come near him...  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
We all stop when the ground rumbles and my tail is going nuts with how hyper I am. I see dad in his imprisoned form and he absorbs the goddess’s soul but the second he has turned back to normal I’m already bounding down into the pit, an excited squeal coming from me and before dad knows it he falls onto his back with a hyper and excited kid on him. He is so confused and distorted but I merely giggle and cling onto him, happy and so many emotions going through me I have no idea how to handle~  
-=-Demise’s Pov-=-  
Once my mind clears, I pull him towards me as well and just cling onto him as well. I feel so happy that I don't quite know how to respond, but I feel a few relieved and happy tears going down my face. I don't care if anyone sees this right now as any father would react the same if separated from his son for this long.  
-=-Impa’s Pov-=-  
I'm stunned when I see tears going down his face, as from what I know, demons don't cry. I've never heard of it unless their heart is pure, so maybe...I do feel a bit happy seeing this reunion though, as I don't quite know how they feel, but they must have missed each other greatly.  
-=-Aurum’s Pov-=-  
Its months later and I’m back with my dad, gratefully but even though they lost I was right in them keeping the land as dad and I left back to the Demon Realm. Everyone was happy to see their king and prince again and I was as well but we lived happy~ I smile as I look over the kingdom once again, knowing this is where I belong forever. Dad comes up behind me and hugs me, me leaning into him and Ghira and Flare come to the balcony as well, the pets doing the same and even Oni comes as well. We all watch the sun rise over the peaceful kingdom, peace that’s going to last for thousands of years on and I smile at the sight of the kingdom like this, enjoying being back with my family~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and it was amazing to make. The ideas for me and April just kept going and going and this was the first story like that where i just kept having more and more ideas. This story i hope people find interesting enough and i hope you like it as i spent weeks on this (Yes weeks) but there WILL be another part out continuing the prince's journey.
> 
> The next story will be "The Demon Prince: Going Through Time" as the prince and his father will be meeting their descendants! I hope you loved the story and please review and tell me what you thought of the story as i would greatly love it and if you have ideas of what could happen for their next adventure review and tell me and i will put your name if i used an idea.


End file.
